Rosario Cultivator
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: A lone cultivator transmigrates into a scrub about the punched by the ogre Saizo. With his memories back he somehow defeats the ogre. He has a crush on Moka but feels like he has no chance with her while Tsukune is around. Angst, lemons, and fun. MA just in case. It will have a crossover with Naruto later on.
1. Chapter 1

The black fist of an ogre was held high like an executioner's blade. What had I done to deserve this treatment? Was it loving a girl that wasn't human or was it defending a girl that didn't look at me? There are no wrong answers it was my own decisions that lead me here.

The human brain was a funny thing. As the first came down on me, I could see it move in slow motion. In those scant moments before my death, I could smell the stink of the ogre. I could feel the heat radiating from the beast's body. I could feel the ogre's fear.

My lips moved on their own and I heard a voice say, "it was such a sweet dream." The fist struck. Bones fragmented from my face punching through soft skin. The left side of my view was spinning. I heard something snap and realized by my new angle it was my spine. Somewhere between the third and fourth lumbar I was snapped into a ninety-degree angle.

Golden light erupted from my body. Everything was going dark. I'd never see the world again. Good riddance, I had no place here in a school for monsters. The light erupted in full and I was enlightened.

I picked up my eye that had fallen out when my eye socket shattered and placed it back. Bones pulled themselves back into place. They were aided by flowing golden power. I knew that no physical damage could leave me any lasting damage. I was in the foundry level. My qi was but it hadn't touched my body. Aura crept out of my very human body.

"What are you? You didn't show this power before." My strength relied upon a substance in my body called qi. I learned how to acquire it and use it before this life. It's how I cheated death the first time. With my current power there wouldn't be a second lucky break.

Why did I pick a fight with this guy? Oh, yea it's because I have thing for pink haired girls with large tits. My aura formed a barrier on reflex before the next blow hit. The strike sent me rolling across the dirt. A push from my hands launched me back to my feet. At my current strength a direct fight wasn't favorable. I needed to actively control my aura to have any hope of succeeding. Refinery the first stage was all about building power. Foundry the second stage was about control. My consciousness held the structures for both refinery and foundry. It was my body that was lagging behind.

"It doesn't matter what you do you're as weak as a human. One more chance. Get down on your knees and beg for your life and I might be lenient." The aura flood my muscles and heightened my senses. Saizo moved like a slug to me now. I pulled the aura closer to my body.

Aura pushed my body. Like a canon I shot forward. I reared back my fist and struck. It felt like hitting a steel wall. My fist shattered and the ogre laughed. He swatted me. This time, I pushed myself up with aura and caught myself in the air.

I was floating. With a flicker of thought my aura pushed me aside as a rock sailed passed where my head had been. A thought came to me. I punched and willed my aura to punch around my fist. A golden fist enveloped my own and punched out. Well that changed things.

Aura pushed my body for me and onto the ground to face Saizo. Golden aura enveloped my arm as I struck. Saizo blocked the attack and took a step back.

"I'm done playing." He roared and kicked forward. I brought my hands up blocking the attack. My barrier took the blow as aura held me in place. Cracks appeared on the barrier. Saizo roared sensing weakness.

I shot forward with aura slamming my golden fists into Saizo's stomach. Now I had to finish this. I held my palm out and felt my aura bend to my will. The magic energy my consciousness power formed aura into a concentrated blast.

A small ball of pure aura hit Saizo and exploded violently. In another time and another life this would have carved through the earth. Instead it knocked Saizo unconscious.

"Morpheus, what did you do?" Moka asked. Of course she would show up. What was that look in her eyes. She was afraid of me. Emotions were easy to pick up.

"He was going to rape you. I took care of it." Golden aura swirled around me as I spoke. This was the hardest part. I closed my eyes and slowly contained my aura. It was like putting a cap on a volcano. My aura was flooding my cells. I'd only just regained foundry, and I'd pay for it tomorrow.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Moka said. "Thank you." I nodded absently. "Are you alright?"

"No, but I will be." I looked over to the forest ahead. My eyes easily zoomed in for me. I needed to train my aura. My boy needed some training too.

"What was that golden power?" Moka asked.

"My aura, gold is rare." I said absently. Who was I kidding? I wanted to test my limits and blast bottles with my aura. It was like getting a new gun for Christmas.

"What does that mean?" She asked. I gave it some thought looking for answers. That one didn't have an answer. My previous life was fuzzy but cultivation and my golden aura was clear. I never discovered why my aura was golden. Different colors held certain advantages.

"There aren't many with golden auras." I said. Golden aura loved the human form. I shook the thought from my head.

"Morpheus, I know what rare means. What does this mean for you being human?" I turned my head back to Saizo. He was up to his knees now. I raised a hand and fired off another shot. The second one was easier. The blast crashed into him sending him rolling over to his side.

"I'm still human. This is power humans can obtain. Its rare on this world." I said feeling for my aura. I kept up a skin tight barrier. That alleviated a lot of the pressure. It didn't glow or show any visible sign it was there.

"I think Tsukune is going to leave. Will you go with me to keep him from leaving?" Moka asked.

"How did you know I was human?" I asked.

"You smell just like Tsukune. Why aren't you worried about him?" She asked.

"If he leaves then his problems are over." Am I jealous that she is worried about Tsukune? I was definitely human if that's the case. There was something that I didn't know. What killed me?

Moka dragged me along to the bus stop. "Tsukune don't go." Moka shouted before he left. The boy turned around.

"Moka, I thought you'd hate me if you knew what I was." She shook her head.

"That doesn't matter to me. I want you to stay you're my first friend here." Moka said. They quickly hugged and she bit him. I turned around and walked away. Maybe I should have been the one to leave.

I didn't return to my dorm, instead I set up a few bottles and started blasting them. After the plastic melted away, I cut down one of the trees and with my bare hands. I sat a few logs up and condensed my blasts. Instead of using my palm I swapped to a finger. Small blasts shot through the logs leaving behind half dollar sized holes.

Blast after blast fired from my finger tip. I kicked over the hole ridden stack of logs. They fell apart on the ground. This was sad. What were the odds she'd actually fall for a wimp like Tsukune? That would only happen if reality was warped in Tsukune's favor.

"Ah there you are kid? I meant to ask you if you'd like to return to the human world." The bus driver asked. I raised my finger and blasted multiple times leaving a log a smoking husk. Ten shots in two seconds wasn't bad.

"Is this some kind of control group? You place a normal human in a school full of monsters to see how human like you can make them. If so, then I'd say you're clever." I said.

"Don't take your angst out on me kid. I'm just doing my job. I'm a bus driver." The bus driver said.

Golden aura flashed around me roaring out for the world to see. "I don't get why I feel so angry."

"See the school therapist. If you cause any trouble the school discipline committee will get ya."

**Author's note: I touched up on it a little leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in the shower when the shakes started. Every cell in my body was on fire. Refinery was engaged and it dragged qi through my body. Golden aura took care of the damage but did nothing for the pain. Toxins poured from my pours. Greasy cheese like puss fell out of me. What happens when you introduce a body untouched by qi to a complete refinery? It was a lot like burning alive.

The belt I tied over my mouth snapped somewhere in the process. I couldn't help but wonder if this would have been easier with a pink haired angel. My body shook as sixteen years of improperly divided cells was pushed out of me. I wonder if this was what it was like being iron pounded into steel. The parallels were there.

Even if I saved her from another threat would she be grateful? How did I even end up here? I saw a picture through the bathroom door on my dresser. That's right, dad made me go. I wasn't a good student and this was the only place that would take someone with my grades. Tsukune and I had a lot in common.

Five hours after the initial pain my body stopped shaking. I was sore as hell and alright. After turning on the shower and rinsing the filth off I started thinking about my aura. My qi, aura, and consciousness power had been asleep in my human brain. I'd managed to survive death and fall upon another earth.

I lost and died but I was resurrected. Was my death why I felt so angry? Everyone died but not everyone was lucky enough to get a second chance. My body was just around twenty times stronger than it had been. With a bit of mental calculations a punch from me without aura would equal me with aura. What aura didn't do was multiply strength? The strength increase is an incidental byproduct of attuning the body for the intake of qi.

Basically, if I wanted to get stronger it was all about controlling my aura.

After a brief shower, I put on my uniform and made my way to home room. On my way I noticed a bunch of people were acting strangely. The guys were fawning over a blue haired girl. It was none of my business, so I made my way to home room.

"Hey you, don't you want to look at me." The blue haired girl asked. I looked over and felt something bump into my aura. It felt like a hook of some kind formed from consciousness power. The second it touched my aura it was recognized as nonhuman and destroyed. All of that happened in the span of a heartbeat. I turned my head away and walked on pretending not to notice.

I was sore and I didn't think I could hold back if I wanted to. "Wait, I know who you are. You're the third wheel that guy who ran away when Tsukune fought Saizo. How about this. You help me get ahold of Tsukune and no one will get in the way of Moka and you." I turned and felt my eyes glow gold. My aura swept across my body like golden flames. "Got you, let me feel your passion charm."

This time a belligerent attack smashed into my barrier. Compared to the last mental probe this one was a drill with hidden barbs. If it got through it could rip apart psyches if removed improperly.

"Nice try but I've dealt with this style of combat before. Your magic charms just don't stand a chance against Moka's natural ones." I said. It was a bit mean but she deserved it. I thought about saving her mind slave but was it worth it?

"Get him, don't let him get away." The blue haired girl yelled out. With a controlled burst of aura I unleashed a blinding light. They shielded their eyes and in the chaos I slipped away.

I made it to class in record time. "Morpheus, you disappeared after last night. I was worried." Moka said. No, she wasn't. I sensed her return to her dorm right after I left.

"Did you search for me? I didn't get out of the fight with Saizo unscathed." I asked.

"No, Tsukune said you'd be fine. He escorted me back to my dorm. Were you hurt?" Moka asked.

"What does it matter I'm here now? Why do people think Tuskune beat Saizo?" I asked.

"Oh, well don't tell anyone but I started the rumor. This way anyone scared of Saizo won't target Tsukune." Moka said. What would she have done if Tsukune was the one with power instead of me? When I looked into her eyes, I didn't want to speculate.

"Will you keep the secret?" Tsukune asked. He looked at me terrified. He was scared of me and feeling territorial around Moka. If we weren't in class, he'd try to stand between us. I knew the problem immediately. This school had a hierarchy. If Tsukune stepped up the latter there would be monsters below trying to claim his position and monsters above trying to keep him down.

"Of course, don't worry Moka, I'll keep you both safe by spreading the rumor far and wide." If I was any other cultivator Tsukune would have an accident and that would be that.

The day followed the course. The classes ran together and soon it was lunch. I was on the roof thinking about jumping off and flying, when Moka burst up. She was crying and ran up to me.

"Tsukune said he didn't want to be my friend anymore. He wants to be with some other girl instead of me. It's horrible Morpheus." She leapt into my arms and I held her tightly. I let her cry it out. It must have been the succubus. She probably used her charm on defenseless Tsukuen. I closed my eyes and thought about just taking her. I could do it convince her that Tsukune was no good.

The words didn't come to my lips. Instead, I held her soft body to mine for a moment before hardening myself for what I was going to do.

"Moka the blue haired girl is a succubus. Tsukune is a very easily influenced human." I hated myself but my time would come. I'd wait and strike at just the right time.

"We have to save him." Tsukune burst up from the stairs.

"No, you're mine. I won't let Moka have you." She spotted me and put her hands on her hips. "I see you took advantage of my plan regardless. That's exactly what I'd expect from an opportunist like you." The girl said in triumph.

"You're the one who's wrong." Moka shouted. "Morpheus didn't take advantage of your tricks. He told me what was going on." To think the succubus had him in one. He was indeed an opportunist this wasn't the opportunity he was looking for. I held out an open palm and blasted her. She flew up barely avoiding the attack.

A huge burst of darkness erupted where Moka was. Another Moka with silver hair and blood red eyes emerged. Tsukune had removed her rosary of all things. I sensed some manner of power and a consciousness from the cross.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean I'm scared of you." I watched darkness flow like aura. Moka showed more control than I've seen and smashed the succubus.

"Know your place." Moka yelled and delivered a powerful kick. She raised her leg for another blow only for Tsukune to stop her.

"Wait please don't hurt Kurono anymore she's learned her lesson." Tsukune yelled.

The kick didn't stop. I stepped in and blocked the attack. Parts of my barrier buckled and splintered under the assault. The display of control had actually taught me something.

"Sorry but I don't think you want to kill your blood supply just yet Moka." I mimicked her use of aura and tossed her back. It was sloppy compared to her refined version. She looked at me like I was some anomaly.

"Do you perhaps have vampire ancestry?" She asked. She had a look of utter confusion. Her aura was a little harder than mine. It also had a much lower output.

"No but if this is the best you've got then I'm not worried. You don't sound like yourself." I accused.

"I'm the true Moka the girl you know is just my outer image." She delivered a kick far more powerful than the one before. I blocked it and my barrier shattered. Before the blow could land myy aura pushed me out of the way and I went in for a jab. She batted my hand away and came up with another powerful overhead kick. I used my barrier, parried the kick, and brought my fist in towards her mid section. She leapt off the ground using her leg as a counter weight. I caught a flash of white panties and took hold of her thigh for a grapple.

She used her aura as a counter force. Moka shot back to the ground where she took up leverage again. Her fangs gnashed as she brought her leg up for another round. She twisted bringing her other leg across my neck and clenched. I stood up bringing her up with me as she attempted to choke the life out of me. I could see a smirk on her face. She was loving this.

Moka leaned back to cling to the ground and finish the maneuver. I couldn't let that happen. Approached the edge of the building and prepared to leap off. She felt the lack of ground, unwound her legs, and used the momentum of her movement to fling herself back onto the roof and me off.

"Know your place." She said tiredly as I fell off the room. I was so surprised by her sudden action that I fell half way down before I stopped my fall. Aura surrounded me and I floated up to the roof. She turned her head just as I stepped back. She raised an eyebrow as she clasped the rosary back on.

"Can you teach me to fight like you?" Tsukune begged.

"No, you're incapable." It was a lie.

"Hey don't talk about Tsukune like that." Kurono said. It was odd feeling like the bad guy. I wasn't going to spread the secrets of cultivation around. That wasn't me. I didn't know if it was possible here in this world.

"Sorry I'm not a great teacher. If you learn this the wrong way you'll die. If you still want to try I'll tell you what I can." It was a ploy. If Tsukune accepted I'd give him all the knowledge he needed to destroy himself.

"If I can rely on Moka instead then I won't need it." Tsukune said.

"I'll protect you Tsukune." Moka said.

"It looks like you're not wanted here. You might as well leave." Kurono said. Tsukune didn't say anything in my defense and Moka also went silent.

What could I do? Maybe this place was a bad idea from the beginning. I've awoken to a world I'm not wanted in. Killing Tsukune was tempting. The boy frowned and fought against his morals and his desire to be territorial. He knew I was a threat and didn't want me close to Moka or Kurono.

Kurono didn't want anything to do with me. Her eyes were set on Tsukune. Moka seems to have already forgotten about their confrontation. I grasped my hand and felt my aura swirl around me. They took a step back and Kurono transformed again ready for a fight. Tsukune prepared to remove the rosary.

Seeing their comradery made me realize I'd woken from a sweet dream to a nightmare. I was a nuke in a time of peace. If I made a move, I'd blow everything up around me. I saw them there Kurono, Moka, and Tsukune. My chest hurt. Perhaps what I needed was to forget about her and find another girl.

I leapt off the school building and landed on the ground without making a sound. What I needed to do was train my power. If I had more control over it then maybe I could control myself. I was jealous of Tsukune and if I didn't get a handle on myself he'd die by my hand.

In the forest I found a nice thick tree and began destroying it. My every move copied the way Moka used her power. I brought my aura up and punched craters into the tree. Golden light surrounded me as I bathed myself in my emotions. Eventually, the tree was pulped and my aura was calmer.

I heard a branch snap and turned around. Moka was there. "What was it like growing up as a vampire in the human world?" I asked her when she didn't say anything.

"It was lonely. The humans didn't believe that I was a vampire and they thought it was weird. No one wanted to be my friend." She said.

"Why do you hate Tsukune? He's a fellow human, he wants to be your friend." I wrestled with the words until they came.

"You know I have feelings towards you. I find it hard to believe that you can't tell." Golden aura slowly cascaded around me. Even now I couldn't control my rage.

"Can't we be friends instead. You don't want to be lonely. Trust me I know what it's like to be the odd one out." Moka said. There was genuine hope there but it was for Tsukune. There was some curiosity but it was from the rosary. In her eyes I was just a tool to held Tsukune. I could read it clear as day and that hurt.

I appeared in front of her. Moka's eyes widened and I grabbed the rosary. I pulled but it wouldn't come off the chain. Some sympathetic magic rushed from the rosary detected my intent and refused access.

"Even the rosary doubts me. A pity, you can't lie to me even if you lie to yourself. You have some type of motherly bond with Tsukune. Its an unhealthy desire to protect him even over yourself. I don't know if it's a vampire characteristic but I hardly think your kind evolved to protect your food supply over your own best interests." I grasped the rosary again. This time I felt a connection between Moka and the rosary. It was too complicated to get a proper grasp of. Time was needed to digest the information.

"What are you talking about?" Moka demanded.

"It doesn't matter. You don't care about me. I guess it really is all about blood. The only difference between Tsukune and I was timing. If you'd hit me instead of him with your bike would you feel the same way." Confusion and frustration, she didn't know.

"I feel things for him that I don't feel for you. That's all I know. Can't we still try to be friends?" Moka said.

"Sure if you bite me then I'll try. After all its more than blood, right?" I didn't know it could have been blood or it could be fate.

She approached him opened her mouth and bit down. He lowered his barrier just for her. He felt slight pain and little else. Moka continued to drink as his heart pumped ever faster. Finally, regained her senses and let go. Blood dripped between her lips.

"That was intense." Moka said. "Are you ok?" Moka asked and collapsed.

"Why are you woozy? I thought I was the one being drained.

"Blood drunk, it happens when you drink powerful blood." She looked at him with a glassy expression and slowly got to her feet.

"Morpheus, I don't hate you. Tsukune is weak, he needs more care. You aren't easy to talk to. Tsukune is fun. You're serious." She pushed her brows together for effect.

"You could have made me less serious if Tsukune left." I said.

"I couldn't let him leave. Your blood was good. I'm going to nap now." I caught her before she hit the ground. With a dramatic sigh I tossed her over my shoulder and started the long track to the dorms. Nothing was resolved. She didn't want me and I didn't know how to feel.

I took a card out of my pocket. It had the hours for the school therapist.


	3. Chapter 3

Golden tentacles moved from my hand slowly stacking coins. I stretched one tentacle out across my dresser and it broke apart. Phantom pains gave me migraines. These tiny golden limbs stretched and gathered yen coins and sorted them. With my eyes closed, I felt the bumps for a 100 yen. From there, I organized the coins by their value.

My alarm went off and the coins tumbled to the floor. I needed to work on my focus. A single distraction could prove fatal.

I let out a sigh and looked at my family photo. In the photo it was just dad, mom, and myself. Letting out a sigh, I opened my suitcase and pulled out a photo taken later. It included my younger brother and my stepmother. Another photo contained my mother, stepfather, and my half-brother. I looked at them and saw myself. My hair was a wreck and I had bags under my eyes. A Gameboy was shoved in my pocket.

I turned on the bathroom light to take a look at myself. Moka's fang marks had vanished. My hair was disheveled from the constant flow of aura. There was a frown set on my face like I've never been happy. I tried smiling but only a grimace graced my reflections face.

Today was club day. I sat in homeroom. Kurono hugged Tsukune shoving him into her breasts. He struggled trying to hide his boner while a few of the other men glared in envy. Moka had no eyes for me she only looked at Tsukune and Kurono in her own envy. Maybe she was blackout drunk from last night.

I could always just kill the boy. That thought flashed again as it did every time. It would be easy. I could extend some aura and put a vessel in his brain. He'd slowly hemorrhage and die in hours. I shook my head at my own boyhood fantasies. If they ever found out I'd always wonder if they were plotting something.

At the moment it wasn't worth it. A cruel thought came to mind. I could do something a bit less intense. In order to pull it off I'd need to refresh my anatomy.

Crowds of monsters filled the halls of career day. I took a sedate pace while Tsukune continued to look back at me with mixed emotions. "Hey buddy you don't like that punk either do you. A bunch of us were thinking of ganging up on him. Then we'll have Moka and Kurono to ourselves. You in?" The guy said. A small smile graced my lips.

"Let's meet up in one of the abandoned classrooms and plan." I suggested.

"What's your name friend?" The jealous monster asked.

"It's better if no one knows each other. Easier to deny that way." A grin spread across my face. I looked at Tsukune and frowned.

The classroom was packed with students. Some were second and third year. They were discussing what they would do with Moka after they got her. "First I'm going to violate her with my wart covered cock and then I'm taking her ass. Then I'll return to her cunt." I turned to my coconspirator.

"Is this everyone?" I asked.

"Yes, impressive isn't it. After the punk beat Saizo, I was worried we'd never get a chance at her." I turned and delivered a devastating punch. The monster never had a chance to transform. He was out of it in an instant.

I proceeded to punch and kick the monsters around me. Only a few managed to transform before I was on them. I punched a minotaur knocking his breath away before using his body as a weapon against the rest. When the dust cleared, I counted around eighty monsters. None were stronger than Saizo.

I sighed and returned to the hall.

Hey, come join the swim team. You look like you'd make a great addition." She felt peppy and bursting with happiness. My lips twitched into something resembling a smile.

"Alright, I'll be there." I said. She nodded and continued inviting people. I moved about the different clubs.

"You should join the power lifting club. We'll make a man out of you." Several weights covered the stand each heavier than the last. On the rubber mat was a set of dumbbells each weighing 500kilograms. One of the larger guys in the crowd walked up and tried to lift them but couldn't. Then a smaller monster wearing the power lifting logo picked them up easily. "Do you see if you work hard even a shrimp like me can be strong."

I walked over and picked up one of the weights. A 300kilo dumbbell was nothing to my aura. It wasn't just muscle that powered me. The stronger the body used by aura the easier aura could be used. I lowered the help I received from my aura until it was mostly me lifting the weight. This was just the kind of workout I needed.

"Looks like that guy is hooked already." One of the club members said.

A burly guy nearly eight feet tall stepped up. If this guy wasn't a giant, I'd eat my shoes. He looked down at me with appraising eyes. He nodded his head and grinned. He held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Ren son of Roku, I'm captain of the power lifting club. You seem to like our equipment. Those 300kilos are a lot for someone your size. I'm not sensing any yoki so its muscle. How much do you weigh?" Ren looked me up and down like a piece of meat.

"I'm Morpheus son of Seto. My dad had a thing for Greek culture. I weight about 60kilos. How are you managing to curl 300 kilos? They should toss you around." Ren asked.

Golden light lightly circled my body. "I can use this to anchor myself." I said. The light died down as quickly as it emerged.

"Impressive, alright you're in the club as a full member. We're going to use you to shatter the low weight records of Yokai academy." I nodded and placed the weights back.

"Alright, I need the exercise consider me in. Does this mean I can't join other clubs as well?" I asked.

"What are you trying to run for the student council as well?" Ren asked. He chuckled to himself.

"I'm not such a popular guy. I'd like to have as much fun as possible. Would you be offended if I joined the swim club as well?" The powerlifting captain froze for a second.

"Look bud the swim club isn't somewhere you want to be. They lure young first years to the club to drain a portion of their life force. We keep it a secret to weed out the idiots here." I let out a laugh after I heard it.

"I thought one of them was interested in me too. I guess I'm one of those idiots too." I turned back to the giant and signed my name on his clipboard. "I'll be sure to show up after school. I'm not going to lie. I don't require sleep and I'll work myself all night if you let me. I can't wait for the club."

"Why are you heading for the swim club still?" Ren asked.

"There is a girl I like who likes another guy. I heard him ask her to join the swim club." I said.

"Why don't you just kill the idiot and take her?" Ren asked.

"I could easily but it feels like betrayal. He's her first friend here. If I killed him, she might never forgive me." I said.

"Get out of here. What are you guys doing listening in on our private conversation? Do you have what it takes to join our club? Come on lift some weights show me you've got gumption." Ren roared at the crowd.

"Wait, I'm not even in the club." One of the by standards said.

"Tough, you've been drafted. Drop and give me two thousand." The giant yelled.

I made my way to the swimming club just as Tsukune jumped in. One of the mermaids waved at me when I arrived. "Hey Morpheus, right, we're in the same year. Do you want to swim with me?" A weak mental prob bounced off my shield.

"Moka you look uncomfortable, lets get out of here." That was an understatement. She was terrified of the water.

"What about Tsukune? He really wanted to swim with me." Moka asked. I watched the water for signs of the big reveal. Once that happened, she'd jump in to save him. I knew it and whatever happened when she hit water would happen. I didn't know if it was a phobia or something to do with her physiology.

I held my hand out to her. She looked at it as if it were a viper stared at her necklace then back at Tsukune. "What's going on? Stop, someone help me please." One of the students yelled as his lifeforce was sucked away. I sighed and snatched Moka up before she could jump in and save him.

"I'll handle it." I said. I floated up and made my way over the pool. The mermaids started leaping from the water gaining more air each time.

"We'll get you Morpheus and drag you in. The water is a mermaid's home field." I pointed my finger down and fired a thin blast of aura. They continued to leap at me gaining less air each time. The water was sloshing everywhere and most of the student have already escaped. Tsukune took off Moka's Rosary and she made her way near the pool. A smirk on her face.

I glided over to her. "It's true that in the water a mermaid might be formidable. Pools have drains. This is an old school pool. It has a solid drain on the bottom." The pool was under ten feet. They resembled dolphins swimming in a kiddie pool at sea world. They even had the sad eyes I remembered.

"It's a shame, I don't have a can of sardines." Inner Moka raised a silver eyebrow. "I bet I could make them do tricks." She smirked and turned back to the sinking water level. "Why don't they give up? Their only advantage is gone." I asked her.

"Their pride as mermaids won't allow them to surrender while there is still water. It's a similar pride that won't let you give up on my outer self." Moka said.

"You taught me quite a bit about using aura in our last clash. I'd love another lesson." I said.

She narrowed her red eyes into slits. "Know your place." She brought her aura empowered leg down I brought my arms up to block it. Just before the blow met my guard, she swiveled twisting and launching her other leg to my side. My aura tossed me back just enough for her kick to tag my barrier. Part of my barrier broke off before new aura filled in the gaps.

A smile spread across my face as I began to get more control. I stabbed my foot into the concrete, kicked off, and golden aura pushed me faster. Just before a devastating kick landed, aura pushed my body aside.

"This keeps getting better and better. Moka show me what you've got. Don't hold back." I cried as I delivered punched her crush guard. She used the momentum to turn her body. I caught a gleam light up her eyes.

Her blows rained down with feints sprinkled in. My steps shattered the ground as I parried her blows. One blow to her stomach had her spitting blood and back flipping away. She was tricky, I punched only for my fist to cleave through an after image. A powerful blow caught me in the back after that. My barrier shattered and her kick hit me hard. Aura flipped me and I landed on my feet.

I threw myself at her. When she maneuvered to kick me, I swerved midair and delivered a ground to chin elbow strike. She'd already vanished, and I twisted around a dashing knee. If it hit my barrier and ribcage would have shattered. "No stop fighting." Tsukune yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "This wasn't a fight. You were teaching me how to really use aura." My blood was pumping, and I didn't want to stop. This was a shining light in my life.

"I demand payment for your lesson. My outer self is too weak to enjoy you, but I'm not." This certainly was the right time to strike. For all I knew she was playing me. What if she was? She grabbed ahold of my shoulder and ribs and moved closer. Her white hair hid her face. Just before her fangs would have sank into me, I heard a click. Her eyes widened and she glared at Tsukune. Outer Moka let go and pushed away from me. She quickly moved the Tsukune's side.

"Morpheus, I can't believe you. You knew Tsukune was in danger and tried to keep me from protecting him." Kurnono glared at me while Tsukune kept silent. He was shaking and beads of sweat fell down his face.

"Just because I won't kill him doesn't mean I must save him." I pointed at him. Golden light threatened to release from my finger tip. It would be easy to kill him here and now. Outer Moka would hate me and Kurono would swear some ridiculous blood feud. I let the light fade from my fingertip.

"Eventually, a monster will come along too powerful for even inner Moka to handle. What will you do then Tsukune? Will you ask them to die shielding you?" I said.

"That isn't going to happen. Your anger is misplaced. I want to be friends with Tsukune more than I want to be friends with you. If there is anyone you should be angry at its me." Outer Moka declared.

"I don't think inner Moka agrees. I'll see you in home room." I said.

"What does she matter? Tsukune is the one who decides whether she comes out or not. If he was gone, you'd never see her again." Kurono said.

A grin lit my face and I laughed. It was the funniest thing I've ever heard. My aura erupted as my laughed echoed off the walls. I shook my head as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Does blood go to those fun bags instead of your brain?" I opened my mouth preparing to explain then shut it. They had no clue of the extent of my power. "I'll leave you in the dark."

"You failed to remove my rosary." Moka said. I shook my head as I left. I could remove it, I knew I would figure it out. It was sympathetic in nature. With a bit of scanning with my aura, it wasn't hard to read the criteria. Love, only someone who didn't wish or knew they could never harm Moka could remove the rosary. Anyone who could never hurt another wasn't real. Emotions were chaotic. I'll undoubtedly hurt Moka it was in my nature. That's the difference between Tsukune and I. One of us lived in a fantasy. Or it could be the fact that I no longer function like a human. My body is a machine that runs off aura a substance that is alien to the Rosary. It detected me as an emotionless object.

"Yea why don't you try it and prove you aren't as good as my destined one." Kurono shouted. I raised an eyebrow and thought. What if I bottled up my aura as much as possible? Would it be enough to let the rosary sense my intent?

I turned and stepped forward. It was like holding my breath. I pushed it all down. Even my aura didn't escape my body. I reached forward and pulled gently. The rosary slipped off. Outer Moka gasped before I put it back on. The transformation stopped.

Golden aura flooded my system again and I turned to leave. "Wait how, you couldn't before?" Tsukune shouted. This had really been the perfect time to strike. I turned to see doubt in Moka's eyes.

"My power hides my intentions." I saw real terror in Tsukune's eyes. He felt scared for his life. "Moka won't abandon you yet. The only one who can destroy your friendship is you." I said.

"What did Tsukune ever do to you? Why do you hate my destined one?" Kurono demanded.

"We both want Moka. This is how things are." I said.

Was this the turning point? I was more certain than ever outer Moka was a façade. She was a program. Why was she in place? Was there any bleed over? Did that change the way I felt?

No, I still loved the empathetic Moka who cared deeply for two dumb humans. Maybe I was a fool worse than Tsukune. Most of the clubs were closed.

I made my way to homeroom.

I could just sit in my desk and wait for tomorrow. The first powerlifting club meeting wasn't for a few days. I wouldn't be able to use the gym until then. I saw a clipboard with no names on it. That cub had meetings on days different from powerlifting. I signed up and left the classroom.

**Author's note: Hey I like how this chapter turned out tell me what you think with a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned against a wall under the unfriendly glare of Kurono. There was a time she would have been an ally on my road to Moka. I turned her down. Sometimes its better to do things with honor. Teaming up with a succubus to destroy Tsukune and Moka's friendship wasn't it. Instead of using the normal Japanese phonetics to spell my name. I used English. My fellow club members couldn't make the connection.

"Here you go my lovelies. A bouquet for each of you. Thank you for joining the newspaper club." Gin said.

This guy reeked of lust and dark motives. I looked over to see Tsukune looking at Gin with naïve eyes. "Hey why don't you hang these for me." I turned around.

"I'm going to the washroom while you're busy." I went to the bathroom on the floor to wash my hands. Since I arrived, I hadn't killed anyone. Compared to others of my kind it was a grand achievement. I wondered, would Gin be the one to force my hand? It was more than possible.

After walking back, I heard a loud slap. Resigning myself to killing Gin, I rushed into the room. "Tsukune how could you?" Moka stormed off grabbed my hand and took me with her.

Tears fell down her face as we gained some distance. "What did he do?" I asked. We made it outside and out of the open when she broke down.

"He was staring at mine and Kurono's panties while we put up those posters." I blinked and blinked again.

"Is that it?" I asked. She looked at me questioningly.

"It's wrong if he wanted to see them, he should have had the decency to ask." Moka defended. I let out a sigh and realized I'd be defending Tsukune. Great that's what I wanted to do.

"Moka I'm always looking through everyone's cloths at all times." She froze then looked at me with turned head.

"That needs an explanation." Moka said.

"I have a sixth sense that maps out a three-dimensional space. I'm aware of everything in that space. It's not sight, sound, touch, taste, or smell It's an awareness." I said.

"That isn't the same. It's like knowing I'm wearing panties, right." My abilities were far more exact than that. I knew her panties were white. She had a bat sewed in the front of it and her bra was a little loose.

"How did you catch him? Maybe it was a misunderstanding or a prank by Gin. Tsukune isn't a peeper." I said the words as much as they pained me. I let out another sigh and growled. "I'm my own worst enemy. I should just lie to you or keep my silence." Moka giggled.

"You're really bad. Even when you could slander Tsukune's name you refuse. You're not a bad guy Morpheus. Tsukune needs an apology, I bet he's terrified." She kissed my cheek. It was chaste but more than nothing.

"Moka," I called to her.

"Yes," she called back.

"Go on a date with me. Let me get to know you." I ordered.

"Sorry, I have newspaper club and homework. I don't have the time." Moka said.

"We'll find the time." I reached out for her, but she stepped back from me. She was shaking. My body had erupted in swirling golden aura. Even my eyes must have shined with power. "Is being good worth it?"

I stepped off the building at her words. She rushed to the edge and our eyes met while I fell to the ground. My knees barely bent from the impact. Aura really was something.

I made my way across school grounds alone. Students walked passed me listening to some interesting beats. It was then I realized something was missing in my life. I needed some music in my life. As I wagered the odds that I'd enjoy monster music a familiar presence emerged. "Hey, your name is Morpheus right?" Gin asked.

"That is my name." I replied. Gin seemed put off. I blinked. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "Straight to the point I like that. Say Morpheus what's your true form."

"I'm a subspecies of human similar to a witch or wizard." I said.

"Wow, you don't mind people knowing. Most would want to hide their true form. You are a brave guy Morpheus I mean that. Do you want to help me catch a peeper on film? Tsukune is already waiting." Gin said.

I blinked at the trap. He oozed deceit. Perhaps, if I couldn't read the emotions radiating off him, I'd be fooled. "No, I'm busy brooding it's a full-time job. If you need someone to write about the photo, I'm your guy."

"That's too bad you look like a sneaky guy. I thought if anyone could help it would be you. But I guess I was wrong. Don't worry I'll find another member of the pack to help. Maybe Moka will be interested. She'll be there soon." We were out of the crowd. No one was watching. He'd followed me nearly to the trees.

"I heard about your little prank on Tsukune. It was hilarious. If I hadn't warned Moka it was a prank, they might not be friends anymore. That's quite mean spirited for our sempai." I looked up at him and smiled. My hand lashed out and took hold of Gin's. His aura moved and his muscles tensed too late.

"It seems you're not such a good guy after all. I'm sure the peeper would have been Tsukune and I." He thrust clawed hands forward. I caught them in my grip. They failed to slash through my barrier. I squeezed his hand until it broke.

"Let go man I'll cool it with the pranks." His bones were already healing. Gin wasn't scared his eyes were shifting, his body was stiff, and his strike was too fast. It was faster than Moka's kicks.

"Alright, bud if you think you've learned you lesson. I'll let you go on. Go tell Moka and Kurono it was all a prank. Just a mean-spirited prank from a sempai with a twisted sense of humor." I let him go. "See you at the next club meeting Gin sempai." I really was my own worst enemy.

"Sure, man whatever. I'll go tell the girls Tsukune isn't such a bad guy." Moka didn't believe Tsukune was a pervert anymore. No amount of discrediting on Gin's part would work any longer. I simply didn't hate Tsukune enough to do that to him.

Gin walked away only for the next headache to make itself known. From behind a nearby tree the blue haired sweater stuffer herself emerged. She stopped less than twelve meters away from me. A distance I could cross in a tenth of a heartbeat. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. Kurono had tried to charm me as she had many boys. All her effort was wasted to find something that didn't exist. I doubted destiny cared who a random succubus lusted after.

"I can't figure you out. Wouldn't it have been better if I took Tsukune and you took Moka? We would all be happier that way. I know you love her it pours off you." Golden aura erupted from my body shattering the ground. She took a step back. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Why do you dislike me?"

"You mind controlled a lot of people with no remorse. Even as they worshipped you, they were nothing more than your pawns." I said.

"If you had the power, you'd do the same. My species is dwindling. If I don't find my destined one, we will be less." Kurono said.

"Kurono, I knew a girl who said something similar. She had the power to control other like puppets. She had saved the lives of many humans by taking away their freedom. She argued it was to protect them. My people didn't agree. When confronted, she agreed to let those she saved decide her fate. I was there when she was executed. One good deed didn't wipe away the sin." I said.

"So that's it, do you think I deserve to die?" I shook my head.

"I think you deserve to know you made a mistake, I think you deserve time to grow from it, and I think you deserve happiness. If I thought you were beyond redemption, I would have killed you on the spot." I said with a small smiled.

"So that's it, do I have to prove myself in your eyes?" Kurono asked.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just some jerk who's in love with a girl with two personalities. One is a mystery and the other chose someone else. You're a nice girl when you want to be." I turned to walk away.

"Wait! If you were me how would you find someone?" Kurono asked.

"True love rises from the ashes of lust. Only time will tell you if someone loves you. Any other way is a façade." I said the words and felt my face twitch.

"What if its not that easy? When we love we give our whole being." She said.

"Maybe you should start with communication. If they aren't willing to take on the responsibility of your heart, then they won't. Why hasn't your mother explained everything to you?" I asked. It felt odd mentoring even in this small way.

"I don't want my heart to be a burden on Tsukune. He should love me regardless if it's a burden or not." I shook my head at the fool. She would die of a broken heart and Tsukune wouldn't know until the end. Wouldn't it be better if she took him?

"Its only been a few days give it some time. Take a step back and give him a chance to give chase. If you make yourself too available, he'll become complacent. What is special will become the norm? Showering him in too much affection will lower the value of your affection in his mind." She pursed her lips, I could see the wheels spinning in her head. Kurumu wasn't a bad girl. She just needed a game plan. That girl had all the assets she needed.

She blinked and looked at me. "That sounds like advice my mother would give me. Your smart Morpheus. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight." I felt a kernel of affection waft from her. I shook my head, I thought at the time it was my imagination.

"The sweet dream has ended. It won't come back." I said.

"If you're having nightmares I can help out. Dreams are a succubus's territory of expertise." I shook my head.

"I really judged you unfairly. I'm sorry Kurono. The sweet dream is a metaphor and a personal joke. I don't sleep anymore to dream. Dreams were a lot of fun back when I had them." Her forked tail popped out and it transformed into a flower like protrusion.

"I'm a succubus Morpheus, I know how to knock a man out."

"Your far too tempting Kurono. I think you're a masterful succubus." I turned away from her. "You need to be careful around me. My control has limits."

"Tsukune stood in front of inner Moka's kick. He knew she wouldn't stop but stood in the way regardless. He's the only man for me. But we aren't together yet. That much is clear. You aren't with Moka either. We could satisfy each other and fight together." I slid my hand up to her face and felt heated skin. It felt like she was running a fever.

"Are you alright Kurono?" Her face was heating up and she crossed the last few centimeters.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm in love with Tsukune." My aura was always pouring out and broadcasting my emotions. She was going to be confused after this and she might hate me more. I wanted to use her so bad. Kurono fell into my arms and it felt nice. The first wife was special. Kurono deserved better than to be second.

I pushed her away. "No stop. Take me, I want to be used. Please, I can't take this anymore." Her eyes watered and tears flowed down her cheeks. This was my fault. She sensed my lust preyed upon it and sensed more in a feedback loop. Heat poured off her and my aura slowly erupted.

"Stop," my mind raced for anything to put this on hold. "Lets go to the rooftop and get some air. If you still feel like it afterwards then we will." I offered. My aura calmed down as I pushed down on it. It was more attuned to me than ever and as a byproduct more attuned to my emotions.

"The rooftop. Alright," I took hold of her hand and led her behind me. She was on fire the whole time. I needed to keep a tighter leash on my aura. If we had sex now it would be as good as rape. At least that's what I told myself.

She stumbled at the first set of stares. "Morpheus I won't make it unless you carry me." I moved scooping her up in my arms and marched up the stairs. "Am I heavy?" Kurono asked.

"You weigh less than air." I offered and marched up the stairs. She was wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my arm pit. This was just an unfavorable reaction from my aura and her physiology. She'd wake up tomorrow normal and embarrassed. That's what I hoped as I climbed those stairs.

I kicked open the door to reveal Tsukune, Moka, and Gin. "Is this some kind of late night club meeting?" I asked loud enough to get their attention. Kurono moaned in my armpit.

"How lucky am I? I have all my enemies and the beauties I want together." Gin shouted. I placed Kurono on the ground. The girl confused me. I dashed forward.

Gin moved at incredible speeds slicing against my barrier with sharp claws. One claw got lucky and raked against my ribs. I let out a pained grunt as blood flowed freely from the wound. A few lacerations covered my arms and legs from his attack.

"What are you going to do now Morpheus? It seems your losing a lot of blood there. My claws have a venom coating them that thins blood." My wounds healed moments after he inflicted them. He wasn't paying attention to me. His eyes were on Kurono.

I contained my aura and pulled the rosary free. "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to summon my ultimate ally." I said.

"I see that cross was what limited her power. Well not even the might of a vampire is a match for a werewolf under the full moon." From between the clouds the full moon rose. His face became that of a wolf and hair sprouted all over his body.

"Moka do werewolves heal faster under the full moon as well?" I asked her. I made sure to keep myself in front of her to take the first blow.

"They are faster than even my kind, they heal almost as fast as my kind, and their fearless." She replied

"Could he survive having his heart pierced? I have a few ranged abilities. I don't want to kill a fellow student." Gin appeared in front of Moka claws aimed for her stomach. She leaned back, put a hand on the ground, and kicked.

I pushed myself to them aiming my elbow at the wolf's head. He dashed back where I thought he'd retreat to heard the displacement of air and ducked. Aura pushed me away from his clawed reprisal. My body was taken by my own force and I flipped in the air. He leapt up claws raised. Mid air my body zoomed away from him. He stared as he continued to gain air.

Moka leapt up grabbed his ankle with a grin on her face. "Stupid mutt you can't maneuver in the air."

"Wait," Gin protested. She twisted using his body weight to build force. He slammed into the rooftop. I appeared behind Moka and she used the opportunity to springboard off my chest. She flipped midair and delivered a powerful kick to Gin's stunned form.

"Know your place." Moka yelled. I floated to the ground. She looked back at me with an air of curiosity. "You're using your aura to fly. Its rare but some of my kind can replicate the ability. You don't look like an ancient vampire sorcerer. Are you sure you don't have vampire ancestry? It could have waited in your bloodline for the right time to awaken." She said.

"Pure human I'm afraid. My aura is merely a step on my path to becoming an ascended human." I said.

"A rare bloodline then." Moka said.

"Golden aura is rare, I've only seen a few with it." We lapsed in silence for a moment. "Would you like to take a moonlit stroll with me?" I asked her.

"Only if you can beat me in a fight. I'll never submit to a man who isn't stronger than me." Moka said. A smile lit up my face. I felt my aura erupt with a warm feeling. Was I actually happy? Was this warm feeling that?

I punched forward telegraphing the moved. When she moved to side step it, I swapped to a charging elbow. She smirked leaned back and twisted her legs around me in a grapple. I managed to get an arm in and pushed my aura against hers. Our forces met as we clashed.

As we fought I could sense her aura growing darker and more powerful. My control continued to improve to meet her growing strength.

My arm was struggling against her increased strength. My knees were bent to support out weight. One hand held her weight to keep her from finishing her maneuver. My aura erupted as I used more for strength than before. This was a lesson I wouldn't forget. Simply pushing my aura against a stronger one served as weeks worth of training.

Despite everything she squeezed her legs around my neck and began choking me. She broke off and landed clumsily on her feet. She shook her head. "I guess I'm still drowsy. I'll go back to sleep for now." I sighed and handed her the rosary.

She returned to being outer Moka and left for Tsukune. "Sorry Morpheus but Tsukune is scared he needs me." She defended.

I nodded and leapt off the roof. Sometimes, I wished my power would fail me and I'd feel myself hit the ground.

**Author's Note: Hey guys tell me what you think. Was a close with this one or way off the mark? **


	5. Chapter 5

Plot He goes to Moka's room after a fight with inner Moka and notices drawings of tsukune. He decides that the only way to attract Moka is to reach the next level. Who's the strongest in the school? The headmaster. He loses and chases after core harder than ever. The headmaster tells him it isn't his lack of power that keeps him from attracting the pink haired vampire. He asks if he really needs her to fall in love with him. She's just an illusion.

"Sorry I'm late power lifting club held me over." I said as I stepped into the classroom. Wash pans littered the floor along with broken brooms. A little girl cheered waving a pink wand. I made a show of raising my hand and snapping my fingers.

A pulse of aura fired off with the sound blasting my will into the magic in the air. The wash pans clattered to the ground and the brooms stopped moving. The witch's eyes shot wide open and she turned around like a child in trouble. I raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Moka ran to the girl's side. "Morpheus she's young and didn't mean to bother anyone." Moka quickly defended. It almost melted my heart.

I turned my attention to the girl. "What's your name little witch?" She swallowed heavily and met my gaze.

"I'm Yukari Sendo, and I love Moka." Yukari said.

"Really that's interesting. How long have you had that wand?" I asked her.

"My parents gave it to me when I was younger. I don't see a wand on you." She said.

"I don't need one. That was an impressive levitation spell. It took almost half a heartbeat to break. That's some impressive will for someone your age. Train diligently and you'll last even longer against me. My name is Morpheus, are you joining the newspaper club." I let a small smile spread across my face.

"Oh, yes if you'll have me. Moka are you and Morpheus together?" Yukari asked while interlocking her fingers.

"Why would you think that Yukari." Moka asked.

"You're amazing Moka and Morpheus just unleashed a room covering spell ending burst with a snap of his fingers. He battled all my spells at once and beat out my will with his own. That's not talent or a trick. That was hundreds of hours battling against other spells." Yukari spun around with her hands outstretched. "Could you teach me Morpheus sempai?"

I remembered battling wills during aura clashes. Beams of aura would blast against each other. Whoever had the most will, and power would win.

"I can give you some practice but it's up to you how far that gets you." I said.

"That's right you are a supernatural human. One strong enough to fight me hand to hand and manipulate magic. Is your kind rare?" Gin asked.

Golden aura sprang up around me. "I've never met another with my aura. The primary colors are the most common, I doubt you'll ever meet one. I'm the only one of my kind in this world." The light of my aura died down gently.

"You said that Tsukune could learn what you do but you won't teach him." I nodded in Moka's direction. "Why not teach him? You wouldn't be the last anymore."

"Wait Tsukune is a," I put a finger to my lips to hush Yukari up.

"The transition is hard on the body and slow to complete. It could be decades before he gets to my level. Most die in the transition." Gin looked at Tsukune.

"Is Tsukune some kind of weak monster that can be overwritten?" Gin asked.

"Nah, anyone could learn what I do you included. The reward is high, but the risk is higher. If you make a mistake, then your power will act as a poison. It will destroy you from the inside out." I said.

"Why did you go through with it?" Kurumu asked. Her voice carried over the others. I sat in my desk and gave it some thought. A cruel smile came over my face. She gasped and I knew she was reading my emotions. "You don't have to tell us."

"Its fine it was a long time ago. I didn't know how dangerous it was. I was never told. I survived and others didn't. I thought back then that they moved. As the mess hall cleared out until only five of us remained. Then three, two, and I was the only survivor. This was in another life. Don't worry about it." Yukari was hiding behind Moka. "Sorry about that. What's on the agenda today Gin?"

He sighed and took up a thinking pose. "We need to find a story. Something that will get people reading." Gin said.

"Alright the first rule of writing a newspaper is sensationalism. The headline has to be something seemingly controversial and preferably short." From there the newspaper club got to work.

Hours later I was editing some of the first draft of my column on conspiracy theories. Everything seemed to be going well until something pricked my senses. Tsukune suddenly lost control of his arms and began groping Kurono in earnest. He tried to stop himself from moving but he was being controlled.

I weighed canceling out the magic again, then found another spelling mistake. "That's it I've had enough of her. She's out of control." Tsukune yelled. A small smile crept over my face. I finished my part of the paper and placed it on Ms. Nekonome's desk.

A deep fog rolled in off the blood lake. With a flick of my thumb the bottle cap flew off my diet coke. The fun fact part of the label declared the drink had anti depression properties. I took a sip just as the fog blew away revealing inner Moka in all her beauty. Golden light flickered from my finger as a small beam traversed the distance. A fist sized hole opened in the lizardman's shoulder behind Moka. More beams of golden light fired as Moka stood there. Fortunately, at my range the aura beams were non-lethal.

When I leapt off the roof my power took me. It ushered me through the air pulling with my every cell in unison. I landed amongst the blood-soaked ground. None of my blasts were lethal. A few of the lizardmen were already regenerating.

"Hey Moka, is outer real or a personality superimposed by the rosary?" Tsukune returned with the rosary. I raised my hand and it flew to me.

"How are you able to use such fine control over magic without a wand?" Yukari asked.

Golden aura appeared around the rosary. "What are you doing? Moka needs that to return to her normal self." Tsukune yelled.

"Does she? Last time I checked this is the true Moka. Why does she need a completely different personality to fill in for her? Why is this device so complicated?" I asked.

"Morpheus, I don't have those answers. Someone who loves me will remove my rosary. That's all I know." Moka said.

"It has sympathetic sensors that scan for dopamine and certain neuron patterns. This rosary is sending information to something. It isn't just filling you in on your life. I'm surprised your personality hasn't been overwritten by it." I yelled.

"My mind is my own and I'm still here. Something bad will happen if I remove it permanently. That's all I know." Moka said.

"Then help me master my aura." I opened my mouth to speak more then shut it. "We don't have to leave it off forever. You deserve more than being released for random fights."

"Is power lifting not enough. Do you want real training?" She asked.

"If it will help me master my aura then yes." She held out her hand and I gave her the rosary.

"Fine you can remove the rosary and we'll train during the weekend. You'll also take me shopping." She declared. "Also, I need something else."

She stepped into my personal space and I dropped my shielding. Her mouth opened and she scrapped her fangs searching for the vessel. Then she bit me. Her eyes shot open as she drank. After a few heartbeats she stopped.

Moka pushed herself away gasping for breath. My barrier quickly returned to place. I reached out and caught her. In less than a heartbeat, I reclaimed her once more. In that moment Moka was mine. This silver haired beauty clung to me like a maiden. A bit of red covered her cheeks and I drew closer.

She wanted me to kiss her. I could feel her emotions leaking out of her. She pushed her demonic aura against me, and I could feel her. I kissed her forehead and placed the rosary back on her choker.

"I hope you have sweet dreams." While she dreamed, I'd figure out why she needed the rosary. I'd reach core and prepare to battle something to even Moka needed to fear. Outer Moka looked up at me with an odd expression.

"Do you hate me? I could hear you from the rosary. This body isn't even mine is it." My eyes widened, was my body really mine either.

"You are Moka, how can you think anything differently?" Tsukune yelled.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Your minds are connected, and you share the same memories. Probably with different points of view. Some memories are more important to you than inner." I should have lied. She was so fragile, I couldn't lie. Not to someone I loved. I reached out and took her hands in mine. I looked her in the eyes.

"You're the bubbly, charismatic, and kind girl that drew Tsukune and I in. I love fighting with your inner self, I could fight with her for the rest of my life. You are the Moka who is outgoing." I said. My heart was racing as I searched her for any signs of despair. This needed to be fixed immediately.

"What if I'm not real?" She asked.

"You're here and with us. That means your as real as we are." I said. She smiled and drew away from me. I let her leave my arms and fall into another's. She wasn't real. I scanned the rosary enough to know that. A lot of what I knew was guess work and happenstance. Outer Moka existed only in the rosary.

I watched her hug Tsukune and watched Yukari grab her butt and take off running. Nothing was simple. Even knowing outer Moka was a program a mind transmitted from elsewhere by the rosary, I loved her.

I focused my sixth sense towards the direction the rosary led. The connection was still strong. Whoever the rosary was broadcasting was still alive. The real outer Moka was alive. Why override Moka's day to day? I didn't feel any malignant feelings from the tether. What I felt was love and desperation.

Might controls everything. That was the way of my people. The strong rule and the weak obey always waiting until they can become strong. This was a school and I had no idea how strong monsters could become.

"You messed up bud." Gin said after the others left.

"I'm not much of a liar, am I?" I asked.

"No, you might have ruined your relationship." Gin said.

I turned and started to walk back towards the gym. "Where are you going?" I looked down at my scrawny arms. I needed more physical strength. The stronger my body the more I could empower it with aura.

"To get stronger." I said.

It was late in the evening when I reached the gym. I put weights on bars and began lifting with no enhancements. While I lifted my aura flowed naturally. As I lifted, I felt my pours burns as dead or defective cells were pushed out. A metric ton on a bar wasn't considered impressive except with my body weight. I worked through the night lifting and working.

Late in the night after I'd made progress up to 1300kilos a girl walked in. She was tall, well-muscled, and grunted at my weight. She went over to the super heavy dumbbells and started lifting a ton in each hand.

I stopped benching and changed to the squat bar. I piled on the weight until it was 3 metric tons. When I picked it up, my muscles screamed from pain. She smirked as I struggled to lift the massive weight. I finished one rep then two. Each rep was harder than the last. My body healed at an incredible pace, but everything has a limit. Twenty reps later I put the bar back.

My legs gave out and I fell to the ground. She walked over and held out her hand.

"If you keep trying to impress me, you're going to die. I'm Hinami Deva second year of the culinary club. That's some impressive lifting for such skinny arms. If you don't mind me asking what's your diet like?" Hinami asked.

"Morpheus and I don't really eat at all. I can but my body doesn't really need it." I said.

"That's stupid!" She yelled out. Her voice echoed through the empty gym. "I mean that's silly. Just because you can live without consuming food. Unless you're a robot you need to eat." I opened my mouth to argue, when she lifted me over her shoulder. She wasted no time leaving the gym.

"Not eating, give me a break. That can't be good for you. You're light as a feather. I could throw you over the school building with one hand." Hinami muttered.

"I'd just fly the second I left your hand." I said.

"You don't smell like a bird or bat yokai. Or were you making a crack about my muscles. Answer me first year." I raised and eyebrow then sighed. I floated myself off her shoulder until only the arm she held onto connected us.

"You're not that muscular." I said.

"Why are you taking care of me?" I asked.

"Hmm. You smell like a human, so maybe I want to fatten you up before I eat you." I hopped off her shoulder descending nearly eight feet. My legs still felt wobbly. Even aura had its limits when adapting to a hard workout. Healing is different.

"You win this round. I don't think I could run away if I tried." I turned my head towards the girl's dorm then back to the direction we were heading. "This isn't the way the girl's dorm." I said.

"It seems a lack of food has made you soft in the head. We aren't going to the girl's dorm. We're heading to the culinary club's kitchen. I have two whole cows butchered to perfection. Once you try my food, you'll beg me to be your wife." She declared.

"Aren't we moving a little fast?" I asked.

"I could always pick you up and carry you again." We entered the building and she flipped some lights on.

She quickly opened a fridge and pulled out twenty steaks. Just seeing them made my mouth water. I didn't need to eat but I was still human. Who knew what effect this would have on me? My stomach gurgled for the first time in a long time. She took out a skillet and turned on a stove.

"My steaks have been soaking in marinade since last night." She flicked her hair back revealing a tiny scar on her cheek. "You're one of the lucky boys chasing after Moka Akashiya."

"Yea, before you tell me I know it's a fool's errand. She's already chosen Tsukune." I said.

"Love is worth it isn't it. People go their whole lives looking for that special someone and never find them. You should enjoy your time with her." I wanted to laugh in this teens face. But I'd never insult the one who feeds me.

"If you were me would you kill Tsukune?" I asked.

"I'd have picked the flesh clean and tossed the bones in a pot to boil. Rival's bone broth is a delicacy. I snorted at her words.

"Tsukune isn't a bad guy. If not for Moka we'd be friends." A shadow came over my face. "Your idea came to mind in the past, but I couldn't get behind it. I can win the war, even if I must concede a few battles."

The steak browned quickly in the skillet. She forked it out and replaced it with a raw steak. She tore off a piece of it and handed it to me. When I put the piece in my mouth flavor exploded over my senses. I chewed the tender chunk of meat and swallowed it. My eyes snapped open. That's what I was missing for my body. A lack of food couldn't kill me, but food was a resource I wasn't exploiting.

"That was the best steak I've ever had." I said with conviction.

She tossed a piece in her mouth. "Its good. Not the best I've ever done."

"It doesn't matter if Tsukune is a good guy or not. You should kill him and take Moka over his corpse. If she really is a vampire, then she'll see it as romance. That's the way I want my first time to go. Vampires are warriors when you get down to it. Ferocity and blood shed are in their blood. Their instincts will react despite the human morals many of us have taken up." Hinami said.

"What you're describing is very human? Life is too easily extinguished. If he was a match for me physically, I'd do exactly that. There's no triumph in crushing and ant." I said.

"They say he's tough that he beat Saizo." She said.

"Nope, that was actually me. Tsukune was on the bus running scared of the big guy. That one was a fun fight. In the end, I had to use ranged abilities to finish him off." I said and chewed on another strip of steak. My legs were already feeling stronger than before.

"Do I owe you anything for the meal?" I asked her.

"No, I'll see you at the gym." I nodded and found my way out.

Over the next few weeks, I started putting on muscle. My chest became broader. My shoulders larger and my body more defined. Outer Moka kept her distance from me occasionally giving me odd looks when I wasn't looking. I also noticed that she spoke a little less with Tsukune. Tsukune didn't seem to notice it. Her smile was a little dimmer and her bites a few seconds shorter.

"Hey Moka, I wanted to talk to you." I said. She froze when I appeared.

"Really, is it time for your spar with inner already." I stared her into silence.

"I want you to know I love inner and you. From now on I'm going to walk you to art class and I'm going to keep an eye out for you." I waited for her to speak.

"Does this have something to do with the disappearances?" She asked.

"We don't know what happened to the girls taken. Normally my sixth sense is enough to ensure your safty. The girls all have one thing in common." I said.

"What did they have in common?" Moka asked.

"It doesn't take much digging or asking around to learn they were all in art class." I reached out and took her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Consider this a deterrent. Anyone who tries to take you away from me, must pry you from my cold dead hands." Her eyes widened.

"You don't have to go so far." Moka said.

"Let's go you don't want to be late." I said to her.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

I waited in our usual spot. Moka quickly emerged from her dorm. She reached out to take my hand as we have practiced. "People are beginning to think we're together." Moka whispered.

"Good, maybe they'll think twice about kidnapping you." We were quickly joined by other guys holding the hands of girls walking to art class.

"This makes me feel like a child." Moka admonished.

"No more girls have been taken since we started this. It's working." I grimaced. "There still isn't any sign of where the girls were taken." I said. She looked around seeing the other guys look at us.

"Could Tsukune pick me up? I don't feel comfortable holding your hand where so many of our classmates can see." Moka asked.

"I thought you were distancing yourself from him." She let go and took a step away from him. I nodded my head and turned towards the gym.

"I have some training to do. I'll ask Tsukune to pick you up. Same time, right?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I sucked in a breath, closed my eyes, and dropped my shoulders.

"I don't blame you. Just be careful. Don't let anyone separate you, he may need to remove your rosary." I put my hand on her arm and pushed enough aura around her to form a barrier. In a few hours the barrier would naturally fade away.

In the gym, I set up 1800kilos for my bench press. With my diet improved my strength increased. I was gaining weight and power. After eating again, I grew an inch. My arms were screaming as I pushed the weights hard. It still wasn't close to enough. To master aura, I needed absolute control. Another 200kilos later and I was pushing 2 metric tons. This was what I needed.

Hours passed, while I put the last of the weights back on the wrack something I froze. Two steps put me out of the gym. From there I shot myself through the distance between myself and the art building. I felt golden aura spill from my eyes and nowhere else as I ripped through the locked door.

I saw girl shaped statues. Their feelings were muted only the tears flowing down their cheeks showed they still lived. The bodies filled the closets, cabinets, and more were down stairs. Anther burst of demonic aura caught my attention.

In my wake the wooden stairs shattered from my steps. Once down the stairs I came upon a scene.

Moka's leg was turned to stone and prepared to slam down on a snake haired teacher's head. The blow landed cracking the teacher's skull and slamming her onto the ground. The poison was still spreading through Moka's leg.

"I thought beating her would restore us." Moka said. Her eyes were lit with worry. I placed a hand on her leg and destroyed the spell. Her leg quickly returned to normal.

"It does make this easier." With a burst of aura, I snapped blasting the spell away. Everyone quickly returned to normal.

"What would you do, if I was surrounded by snakes in my outer form?" Moka asked.

"I'd save you. Anyone would do the same." I said.

"Tsukune did and unlike you he did it as a weak human. Would you give up your power for me?" I knew the answer and I knew she wouldn't like it. There was no doubt.

"No," I said. "Is that a problem?"

"I wouldn't ask you to. I said I'd train you, but it hasn't exactly happened yet." She shifted to the side. "You've filled out a bit Morpheus. Did you know it was illegal for a vampire to mate with a none vampire?" I frowned and turned away. Tsukune was slow to return to normal. Was her culture yet another obstacle in my way?"

"Should I start by asking your father's permission to court you. Is there a potential arranged marriage in the works? Do I need to challenge a few male vampires to a duel?" I smiled at her letting my eyes glow gold.

"Does that excite you?" She flashed her fangs at me, and I held my hand out to her.

"Not as much as the prospect of training with you all night. We are free tomorrow." I tempted. More of Tsukune's body returned to normal. I levitated the rosary from his hand to mine. From my pocket I took out a piece of paper and wrote him a note. Then I levitated it to Tsukune's hand.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with me?" Moka challenged.

"I'm stronger than before." Aura spread through my larger muscles and no longer leaked out of my control. This was a sign, I'd reached low foundry. From what I could sense, I always controlled 23% to 45% of my aura output.

I caught her eyes turning to Tsukune's direction. "He's jealous of you." Moka said. As I watched Tsukune return to normal I wondered, did he sacrifice himself for Moka or outer Moka.

She took off in front of me when we left the art building. When she moved, I couldn't hear her foot falls. I watched her foot touch the ground and rise without disturbing the grass. Her hips caught my attention making subtle changes maneuvering her weight with blinding efficiency. There was no aura wasted a great improvement above my current state.

I followed her using my own tactics. My feet never touched the ground. From my feet pockets of aura shot me forward. It used the barest amount of energy compared to flight. I turned on a dime feeling intense pressure was placed on my body while I corrected myself. That was a weakness of this form of travel. My body was exposed to more pressures.

When we stopped, she turned shot her leg up and delivered a bone shattering kick. The kick descended with blinding speed. My arms rose to block instead of parry. Aura held my every cell in place as the kick landed.

My barrier shattered. The ground crumbled. My shoulders ached from the force. Despite the destruction of the kick and the power Moka displayed. My legs didn't buckle. I twisted smashing my knuckles into her surprised face. She threw a kick up as she moved with the blow.

Moka moved the second my hit landed. A smirk in glittered in her slit eyes. My momentum was added to her next kick.

The kick came in waist level and rose toward me neck. I tucked my elbows in and parried the blow. I charged with a jab. She leapt forward both legs aimed for my chest. Moka slammed her hand on the ground raising her legs for a grapple. Aura pushed me out of the way before I snapped my hand out and let out a light blast.

A small ball of aura hit her before dispersing. It wasn't damaging by design. She hit the ground and leapt with a flying kick. I stepped into the attack, parried with my left arm, and slammed my fist into her stomach. She swapped to speed.

Her knuckles crashed into my barrier before she sliced into my shoulder with her hand. Each blow from my fist was met with one from her. Her strength was increasing, and my control was. The difference this time was my body. I was solid and capable of handling the forces my aura unleashed.

"You're avoiding my vitals." Moka declared. Vitals made me think. I've been using a primitive hard but easily shattered shield. I needed to evolve.

"Killing you isn't my goal. I want to master my aura." Golden aura covered my skin. With my ever-growing skill, I've begun altering my barrier. Vital spots were covered in several layers of barriers. They folded together woven in a way that transferred force. Instead of a hard barrier, I've strived to use the flexibility of my aura to distribute force. This new barrier was soft, but flexible.

Moka slammed a heavy kick into my chest fracturing the hard barrier on the soft one. A hard, soft, and hard barrier idea came from bullet proof glass. I grabbed her leg and threw her. She charged kicking and spinning faster than before.

I parried kicks and delivered hard blows to her stomach. Each time an attack made its way through my guard my new barrier ate it. Moka was getting stronger as the night wore on. Each of her attacks hit harder but it wasn't enough. She was on the back foot and I held the advantage.

Moka leaned against a tree her chest heaving. "You altered your defenses to deal with my strength. Were you planning that technique or was it something created on the fly?" Moka asked. Her tone was a little dangerous.

"I stole the idea from bullet proof glass. Until now, it wasn't possible. If not for you, I wouldn't have reached this level." A lot of the credit went to Hinami as well.

"Pure humans can reach this level." I shook my head.

"I'm going to tell you something about my kind. This stays between us." I said. She looked at me then nodded.

"This is going to be dark, I can feel it." Moka said with a smile.

"Most of my kind don't care to increase their control. Many are obsessed with obtaining powers. At death, the mind become desperate. It will do anything to preserve itself. We take advantage of that by lending a false hand up." I let out a sigh as my words sunk in.

"It's a trap." Moka guessed.

"Its dependent on the person. If you were dying, I'd take your mind into my qi until a body could be made for you." She looked at me her eyes a mix of worry and something else. "It's strange, I can't imagine a world without you even after this short time." She rested her head on her arms.

"I've done nothing but cause you pain." Moka lamented.

"I'd argue you made me stronger." I looked down hoping to divine my next words from the brush. "The monster girls I talk to say I should kill Tsukune." I said. I didn't mention the fact I'd only spoken with Hinami.

"Outer wouldn't be happy. She's lonely and you're not always around." At the time, I thought it was telling how Moka saw Tsukune as a tool.

She shivered as a cold wind blew. "I'll start a fire." I took hold of a stick and started rubbing it with aura. In moments the friction caused the stick to smoke. A little later the stick caught fire. With some nearby brush, I built up the fire. Rocks from around the forest served to keep the fire contained.

"That was quick." Moka quipped. "I don't imagine Tsukune would be able to make a fire so quickly. Should I ask for shelter next."

"Don't push your luck. Eventually, the school will notice the missing trees." I said. We stared into the fire in silence shoulder to shoulder.

"What happens next?" Moka asked.

"Could I write to your father for the right to court you? I've read about it somewhere." I said.

"You're outdated. I can be with anyone I please. My father has no say." I raised a hand out to her.

"Moka will you fight with me forever." I asked her. The sun began to rise lighting up the forest.

"What do you know about me other than my beauty and my strength? Since meeting me you haven't asked a single question about my past or family. Do you know my favorite color? What I want to be? Have you even thought about the future?" The future, I hadn't thought about it other than ascending.

"I know that outer enjoys art. But you're right. I've been obsessed with chasing and training with you. Getting to know you fell on the wayside." I didn't know if I felt bad because I'd lost to Tsukune or because I was losing her. Either way the feeling was rotten.

"I enjoy training with you. This fire has been pleasant. Remember Morpheus, no matter how powerful I am, I'm a woman." Moka said.

"When is your birthday?" I asked. She smiled as the sun's rays touched her.

"May 8th , what about you?" She asked.

"September 1st is close enough." I said. "Who are your parents? I asked.

"My father's name is Issa Shuzen, he's one of the three dark lords." She watched my face for a reaction then nodded. I'd passed the test. "My mother, I don't remember her name. I have no photos of her or record. Even my last name leads nowhere." I stepped closer and took her hand into mine.

"Do you want me to try and find out?" I asked her. Moka gave me an incredulous look.

"Unless your father has no clue then he'd a lead. I could send him a letter declaring my desire to date you and ask to meet him, to get his blessing." I said.

"How are you going to get that information out of him?" She asked.

"I can detect emotions. I'll ask questions until I pinpoint the right path to victory." I said.

"Have you used that ability on me?" I stared at her as if she were a particularly slow child.

"If I had Tsukune would already be forgotten. You have no idea what power I have at my disposal." I've been pulling my punches for a long time. Playing fair was an alien concept for most of my kind.

She sighed. "Its not a bad idea. With some more thought it might work out. I'll write the letter. You'll botch it up."

"Who do you think I am Tsukune?" I asked.

"I'm still mad at him for putting my rosary on before I claimed my reward. I'll try to convince my outer self to give you more opportunities. No promises. If you screw up its one you. Try to act kind." My eyes widened. A smile graced her lips. "It's a lot to ask of you I know."

"Thank you Moka. I'll try not to ruin everything." I said. Her eyes twitched before she stepped forward and sunk her fangs in my neck.

** Author's Note: The Naruto section will begin during the time skip between Rosario vampire season 1 and 2. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

I'd just finished shaving away my five o'clock shadow when I heard a knock on my door. It was Moka. Unfortunately, Tsukune was her chaperone. I'd passed Moka a note in algebra. My hope that she'd come alone seemed in vain. Well I wasn't feeling charitable towards Tsukune. I invited her here to share. He was an uninvited guest.

After rubbing the shaving cream away, I opened the door. "I have no idea why you'd bring Tsukune with you of all people. He can't protect anyone not even himself." I said. It was a poor start and I shared some of the blame.

"I didn't feel right coming alone. Would anyone but inner stand a chance against you?" Moka asked. She grimaced at my face. I had put so much effort into a clean shave.

"Not unless Gin has been training harder than me. As a being that doesn't need sleep, I doubt it." Tsukune tried to get in front of Moka but couldn't move.

"You don't have to be mean you've proven your point." Tsukune jerked forward at the sudden release. He fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"What was that?" He glared up at me. I felt like a grown man who'd kicked a puppy. Look how big I was I'm certain Moka was impressed. Seriously, why was Tsukune here?

"You're just a bully. Why doesn't inner Moka take you down?" Tsukune asked. At that point I gained a hint at Tsukune's true personality. He was a tool. That's when I really thought about the design of the rosary and outer Moka's obsession with this kind boy. He wasn't the only human in Yokai academy. I closed my eyes and opened them again letting the gold shine through.

Were there plans to bring in more human boys until outer Moka picked one? Was this seemingly random act really that? Which is more likely? Could a few humans randomly make their way to Yokai academy? Or could they have been picked based on the likelihood outer Moka would bond with them?

I held out my hand. My fingers were pointed at Tsukune. All it would take was a thought to infect him with aura. His consciousness wouldn't stand a chance against mine. In days opposing me would be impossible. That was the power a qi expert held over a normal human.

I should have lowered my hand. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. A small amount of aura slipped into Tsukune's head. It didn't take much.

He was always in my way. I didn't hate him but why should I let him oppose me. I let my hand fall in defeat. I'd lost but neither understood what happened.

"I didn't ask you to come to but heads with Tsukune in front of you. The information I wanted to share with you is private. Here." I tossed her a can of tomato juice. I pointed a finger at Tsukune. "Sleep," Tsukune's eyes widened. He stumbled then collapsed.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled and rushed to his side. When she noticed his chest slowly rising and falling, she relaxed a little. "Is that another of the long list of powers you possess."

"Yukari could do it too." I replied. She opened the can and began to drink it quickly. Once it was finished the crushed the can.

"You remind me of my sister. She used to chase me all over the human world. All she wanted to do was fight me. I don't think she remembers why she wanted to fight me originally." She fell into silence for a moment. Before starting again. "What can I help you with?" While she was talking, I watched Tsukune's body. I felt the aura altering his mind. Soon he wouldn't consider me a threat to Moka any longer. In a few months he'd obey me without question. The damage was done already. What aura was inside of him had already merged with his brain.

I turned back to Moka. She smiled lightly. I pretended I couldn't feel the uncertainty and fear. "Don't mistake me an idiot. I'm not going to take you right here while Tsukune sleeps. We don't have the time." I said with a small smile.

"What did you want to tell me? Would you prefer to tell inner?" Moka asked.

"I want both of you. Having one without the other would be incomplete." She blushed Tsukune seemingly forgotten. Moka was right she really was a woman.

"I died." The statement was as ambiguous as it was final. Saying the words brought back memories. A blade honed with white aura. Pain in my back the feeling of betrayal. I didn't want revenge.

"I was stabbed in the back by one of my own kind." I said the words and it made it more real.

"Why did you do something bad?" Moka asked. A small smile spread across my face.

"They were terrified. We were all going to die. The end was coming, and we were dying in droves. The one who stabbed me wanted to add my power to their own." I said.

"You're here though. People don't just survive dying." Moka argued.

"I cut off the parts of myself that were compromised. The rest is history. The next thing I remember is Saizo's fist bearing down on me. I don't know if others made it or not. I hope not." I said.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Moka demanded. Her question made me stand up over her. I felt myself breath heavily as golden aura flashed. She didn't back down, I stared into her eyes and knew she wouldn't.

"I don't want you to die." I thought it was obvious. But she looked away.

"Could you explain it to me? Why can't your kind and monsters coexist?" I shook my head. This needed to be nipped in the bud.

"We can steal the power and mind of others through blood. They would find the strongest monsters and farm them for their powers. Is that what you want Moka? Do you want your sister to die?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me you were dealing with this? You aren't alone you could have told me." I shook my head.

"How could I tell you when all you could think about was Tsukune? Besides this sweet dream of yokai academy is safe. If I can gain core before any of them, they won't dare harm you." I held my hand out and clenched my fist, then shook my head. Even I couldn't believe in something so simple. They'd wait until they were strong enough or secret away their crimes.

"It would be better if I'm the only one. If any of our engineers crossed over monsters won't stand a chance." I said.

"Don't count us out yet Morpheus. We're stronger than you think." I remembered slaying the eagle. Its tribulation shattered mountains, a flap of is wings flattened cities, and its call turned armies to stone. Wearing Tormentor 9e Raven power armor, I was able to kill it. I consumed its blood and added its powers to mine. Then they were stolen, and I died.

"Maybe I was the only one who crossed over. What are the odds another has awakened?" My smiles felt forced.

"Do you like to dance?" I needed a lighter subject change.

"Yes, but I haven't danced since I was ten. I haven't had a chance to practice." Moka said.

"What kind of dances do you like the best?" I asked her.

"The best," she tapped her lips. "The waltz is fun, it had a lot of steps and its complicated, but I like it. Do you like to dance?" Moka asked.

A hazy dance with a pink haired girl with white roses in her hair. She moved was angelic grace. I couldn't remember her name. Something wet touched my cheeks.

"What wrong did something happen?" A small smile graced my lips. I wanted to ascend to return and find answers. Ruby red lips smiled before I was stabbed with my own sword.

"Sorry, a distant memory. Lets dance." In my cramped dorm room, we danced a slow waltz. I don't know when the music began but I swore I heard it. As the dance ended the song that was a dream ended. I thought that this one wouldn't stab me in the back, I through it would be different, and I thought this time I'd have love.

I pushed her into my bed and kissed her. Her lips tasted like tomatoes and her fangs were an obstacle, but her kisses were sweet. Moka's pink hair covered my white pillow while her face heated up. We kissed and I could feel my aura rising in the throws of passion.

She wrapped her arms around me as we pushed our lips together. Briefly, I saw insights into her past. A woman taller than Moka with her pink hair. Three sisters each a fighter that she was proud of. I saw the little orange haired Kokoa swinging her bat.

Then slowly, I returned to kissing her feeling her warm lips and nipping fangs. My aura caressed her latent demonic one. I tasted salt. She was crying. What did she see from my past?

She buried herself in the crook of my neck. Her fangs brushed against my skin. A hunger was rising in her. I placed a finger on her lips. She gasped.

"How could you fight someone so beautiful?" Slowly, a memory long forgotten came over me. The eagle goddess's human form. She offered me love and I turned her away. I didn't know that I'd have to kill her. When we fought I killed her and shattered her consciousness.

"It was for humanity. That's what I was told I was fighting for. In the end it wasn't monsters who betrayed me. It was someone I loved. I chose wrong. This time I haven't." I said.

"Would you rather not be human anymore?" Moka asked.

"My humanity was the one thing they couldn't take from me. They took my choice, my power, and my life. This human heart is all I have left. As painful as it is, I don't want to give it up." I said.

"I could give you some of my blood. It will take a few infusions but eventually you'll stop being human. Your heart won't change, I know it won't." Moka said. She was breathing hard and her face was flush.

"It wouldn't work. My aura would destroy it and take in part of it. I would become something different, but I'd still be human in the end. I'm not my body or my blood. I'm the aura that permeates this form." I kissed her and touched my tongue to her softer more dexterous one. Her soft breasts pressed against my hard chest and the weight of her body fit comfortably in my arms.

She broke off and nudged her way to my neck. Moka let out a cute his then bit into the flesh. I felt her drink very slowly. As I looped my hands under her arms, I felt a sense of bliss. This moment was yet another sweet dream. I was on an island surrounded by endless storms. When this moment ended the world would regain equilibrium.

Moka released by throat with a huff. Her breath hot and her body warmer. A shit eating grin covered her face as she licked her fangs clean. She saw me staring and her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me." I leaned in and kissed her. Moka's teeth remained clenched refusing to play anymore.

"Let's do this again." She smiled and nodded. Only a little uncertainty remained.

"Inner is going to demand equal treatment. I don't recommend denying her." Outer quipped.

"You seem to be handling my blood easier." I said.

"I took less this time. I'll get used to it in eventually. Don't tell Tsukune about us. I don't want to hurt him. Just act as you normally would." Moka pleaded. I sighed, then nodded.

"This will be worse on him when he finds out." I rubbed her shoulder. "Be careful Moka." I snapped my finger and Tsukune began waking up. "Well fine if you won't talk without him being here then maybe you should come back another time." Moka blinked but caught on quickly.

"You're right we can't do this right now. Come on Tsukune we're leaving." Moka said. Tsukune quickly shook away his grogginess and looked around confused. I sensed relief flood over him as they left my dorm. "We'll try again the same time next week. Maybe you'll be more inclined to talk then." Moka shouted. She winked at me before turning and leaving.

"I'm sorry she's just not comfortable talking to you alone." Tsukune defended. His emotions were easy to read. From what I could detect, he was pleased. His memories must have been too jumbled to put anything together.

Later that week when their deadline for the newspaper approached some slug guy was black mailed Kurumu. She took care of it from what I heard.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. If you have any advise please send me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

A new student stood in front of the class. His eyes tracked the room and his uniform was disheveled. A smile was plastered across his face though it didn't quite meet his eyes. To someone who didn't know him he might appear as a normal teenager. This was just an act. To look more human this guy always smiled. I recognized that smile and it wasn't anymore human on the face of a teenager than a fifty-year-old man.

"Hello class, this is our new student. Please write your name on the board." Miss Nekonome said. On the board he wrote Dr. Bright. He wrote one line at a time thrusting his sleeve out dramatically each time.

He twisted around abruptly. "Greetings everyone, my name is Dr. Bright. Don't let the name fool you I'm not a doctor. It's my rapper name." He smiled to everyone. I sat there staring at the man. I couldn't get the mirror image of the grumpy power armor technician out of my head.

He found a seat next to mine where he took his place. "Hello pilot 0091RAV it has been a long time." I turned my eyes glowing golden. A calculated smile spread across his face. "Don't make threats to me. We both know you won't do anything here. We'll talk later." I turned my head back to the board.

Moka had a perturbed look on her face. She looked between Bright and I puzzled. I met her eyes and shook my head. Bright put his finger to his lips. "It's a secret from his past." Bright said with a smile. Moka frowned and took a step back. I stepped between us to block off Blight's vision.

"She's mine Bright keep your eyes off her. It'll be hard to do your job without sight." Blights smile vanished for once.

"No need to get violent with me. I'll respect your wishes." Blight said.

After class we convened in an abandoned classroom while the other members of the newspaper club went to hand out papers.

"I'm curious 0091RAV, why are all these monsters still alive?" I glared at the man. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to ride that kitten from home room into the sunset." His smile stretched deeper. "Why haven't you devoured their minds and added their powers to your own? Have you gone native?" Bright cackled at the word native. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"They aren't with the gods of our world. This place is an institute of peace between monsters and humans." I looked out the window quickly finding the newspaper club. "Why should I ruin that?" I defended.

"You aren't seeing the big picture." He chuckled to himself. "Why am I not surprised? You aren't a thinker. You're a grunt that was lucky enough to wear Tormentor 09e Raven power armor. Even then, you didn't hold the highest record in the armor. Your combat data was useless to me." Bright finished.

"The legion is dead." I said with finality. "I owe them and their ways nothing."

"No, we've rebuilt it, don't you see, this is our time. We are collecting powers once more and recruiting. This time we have no gods and no competition. There is nothing in our way now. The earth and all her resources are ours." Bright said.

"Are you here to kill my friend?" I asked.

"No nothing so crude. I'm here for you. You are a hero of the legion. The only hero who crossed over. It was you who saved the Rocky Mountain institute from the eagle." He stepped forward fr

We stood at the window overlooking the students. The newspaper club were selling plenty of papers.

"The fight is over can't we simply cultivate in peace. Is there no rest after the war for our lives? Can't we enjoy this gentle world for a century?" I asked.

"I told them you weren't the right man for the job, but they disagreed. As useless as you are many believe in you." A smile stretched across his face. "Who said this world was peaceful?"

I ripped my head away from the newspaper club and faced the technician. "What war is on the horizon now?" I demanded.

"There was once a mighty beast named Alucard. A creature made of many monsters. He is responsible for wiping out 75% of the human species. We have reason to believe the threat is still alive sleeping somewhere. It's a threat that can't be allowed to stand. The legion calls." Bright said.

"This legionnaire answers." I spoke the familiar words. The man smiled cruelly. I reached out and snatched the man by the throat. His eyes widened at the sudden attack.

Red aura fought against my gold. My power quickly subdued his. "I was promoted to lieutenant shortly before my death. That puts me at the same rank as a facility manager. I outrank you." His eyes widened. I tossed him on the ground.

He groaned on the ground slowly getting back to his feet. "Did you get that outburst out of your system? Your orders are to spy on the monsters inside this school and gather intel on this Alucard. I'm to assist you." Bright said with an insane smile. "I'm sure we'll become best friends." In that moment, I wasn't very grateful for the mad engineer. I doubted the legion had the resources in place to engineer power armor on the same scale as before.

"Fine let's integrate with our classmates. It's easier to gather intel when they think your one of them." I said.

"Should I conscript the mortal boy into the legion. Any human who can blend in without aura is admirable." I turned to the scientist with a hard glare.

"Ah, he must rub you the wrong way. Does it have something to do with that pink haired girl? She looks almost like," I punched him hard sending him through a row of desks. The scientist's shield shattered and his nose broke. The man bent his nose back into place.

"Don't mention her name ever again?" I said.

"Betrayal has left you bitter. What if she is reborn? She'll have your former power along with her own." A look of pure joy overcame the mad scientist. Unless, another killed her for your powers. Do you think she gave herself to Vigil Valentine? She had a crush on him as I recall." Golden aura arose around me barely held back. It was worse, I lost control. Small bolts of purple lightning crackled around my body Desks around me shattered into pieces and the metal warped into slag. When I took control, the lightning grew stronger striking randomly around the room.

Blight was cackling like a madman as my power raged. It tore apart the room barely missing the windows. His laughter dropped what little control I had. Another wave of pressure was building. This time the room wouldn't contain the power.

Just when the power became too great, I thought of Moka. The pink haired girl's warm smiles and the silver haired girl's ferocity and loyalty. Still it wasn't easy. The bolts slowly calmed their ferocity and my aura slowly left visibility.

"Spoilsport, it seems you've changed Morpheus." Blight muttered.

Blight turned to the broken ruined windows. "Oh, what an interesting turn of events." I turned to see a group of discipline committee members threatening the newspaper club. I pointed a finger at them.

"Careful you don't want to kill a few students, do you? What am I saying go ahead and shoot? Either way you'll hit a monster." Blight said with a grin.

"Let's go see what's going on." I said.

"Oh, after you." Blight said.

**Author's note: Ok a short chapter. I'm going to make a much longer one for Monday. Tell me what you think with a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

The legion was a mixed bag in my opinion. To get different aura colors to work together was the equivalent of herding cats. We had in group preferences and personality quirks that annoyed one another. The legion cut through the bull shit and gave us a culture. It gave us a religion, a philosophy, and a theology. Our mission statement was the defense of humanity against all unfriendly forces.

With the legion we had a common ground. It's the reason I didn't rip Bright's head off at the first opportunity. "Why are we going to defend this newspaper club?" Bright questioned.

"I assisted in the creation of those newspapers. Therefore, the legion had a hand in the creation of those newspapers. A creation of the legion is property of the legion. Since the newspaper club is property of the legion, they are protected by legionaries. When another group attempts to interfere with a legion ran establishment, what is the response?" Bright turned to me and smiled maliciously.

"Why Lieutenant, that is an interesting direction to take. Is that the official stance of the legion in this world? If a group attacks one of our subsidiaries we strike back." Bright asked. A red aura appeared around him as he raced towards the scene.

He struck before the discipline committee knew what was going on. I watched bright drive his fist through a monster's chest. The heart was crushed in an instant. In a blink, powers were transferred and Bright gained another ability. He cackled as red aura formed living rock around his body. Soon a twenty-foot-tall golem of stone stood in his place. Students started to run and Moka began to tug at Tsukune.

Spider web quickly covered Bright as the golem cackled and broke free. Steel blades shattered on his barrier. The girl quickly transformed fully into a spider and began throwing web like a red back. Sticky strands obstructed Bright's movements, as he gave chase to the discipline committee.

This was completely normal. Honestly, if anything I thought it was a little tame. Had the feared, crotchety, technician Bright mellowed out. I reasoned it could have been his new life that gave him a new lease on life. Moka just saw Bright kill another student. I cursed to myself. This wasn't good, they his friends weren't used to this. What was she going to think after this was done? It was one thing to talk about my past. This was a window to it. Red's weren't the sanest individuals.

They were great at technical repairs and charging a sniper's nest.

The leader of the discipline committee quickly regained his bearings and turned into a flaming fox of all things. He spotted Tsukune's retreating form and launched a fireball. The spider woman was climbing over Bright and stabbing her sword around looking for weaknesses.

As the flames flew, I moved in front of them. They smashed against my barrier before flickering out. I turned to Moka. "I'm sorry, this is why I didn't want any more of my kind to show up here. This is how we respond to enemies." I said. She looked at me with worry and not a trace of fear.

"If that's the case then good. Those guys are gangsters who prey on weaker monsters. They wiped out the other members of the club last year." Gin admitted. Moka's breath hitched at Gin's words.

My power flowed out as rage overtook me. This was the initial threat but eventually they'd go after who they presumed were the weakest links. Tsukune and the girls. I looked over to Yukari. I walked over to her and knelt in front of the frightened eleven-year-old. She wasn't just a witch to me any longer. She was a scared girl that needed some reassurance.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently at her. "This is the first time you've seen something like that isn't it." She nodded slowly. "It isn't your fault or the newspaper clubs. We are the legion and by joining the club it became a subsidiary of the legion. This is what happens when you attack us and demand payment. Try to warn the next group of thugs that they are wasting their lives." I said. She blinked back tears as her little body ran out of adrenaline and she turned to puke on the ground.

"Hey Lieutenant, I'm trapped and could use some help." Bright yelled. I pointed at the spider woman. A beam charged and fired from the tip of my finger crossing the distance. One moment she was crawling, the next her back legs were gone. A thin golden beam had hit at the joints. She lost balance and tumbled off the webbed-up golem.

Red aura erupted from Bright and the golem began ripping away at the spider webs. He turned and lunged to squish her. I sent a pulse of aura and he stopped himself from reducing her to paste.

"It seems the Lieutenant believes you useful to our cause. How unfortunate, it seems you get to live." He stomped down on the nearest monster crushing it to paste. Several different monsters died to might as he made his way towards to fox demon.

"Tsukune, this is why I denied you this power." I pointed to Bright. "He was like you before he gained the power. Few are the men who can maintain all of themselves. Bright was once kind and is so no longer. Maybe this was his true nature all along. Power corrupts absolutely." I looked at Kurumu who had a confused expression on her face.

"Tsukune, Bright, and myself are human. The headmaster allowed us to come here as a control for the academy. Well that's my hypothesis."

Yukari spoke up.

"If that's the case what's the experiment." I shrugged my shoulders. Then turned back to Kurumu.

"Tsukune is human but I know that doesn't matter to you does it?" She shook her head. I nodded. She was in shock. "If more monsters were like you and Moka then there could be peace. Be careful a few soldiers won't hesitate to turn your species into a slave race."

"What do you mean Morpheus?" Moka asked.

"Many of my kind made the journey to this world. We are recruiting, building, and preparing for a war. I'm going to try using my position as an officer to stop the legion from waging all-out war on monsters."

Fire raged as the fox transformed again. This new transformation was a battle form covered in flames. He unleashed a powerful wave of fire that shattered Bright's shield and melted some of his body.

Bright slowly got to his feet, his boy regenerating. By the look of it I needed to join the fight soon.

I needed more power than what I currently had to duel the other officers and rise through the ranks. There was an easy way to obtain that power. It was flaunting its abilities right in front of me. I knew that war was inevitable. Unless, I could stand in its way.

"Moka, I'll be back soon." Golden lightning mixed in with my aura. My body shot forward under the command of my power. Lightning peeled off my body as my aura emerged. This was a sign. My control had increased again. I was in the medium rank. Bright's machinations had backfired. I'd lost control and regained more than before.

The ground was blackened with the burnt remains of forty monsters. This was something that couldn't be ignored. I turned my head to see the blackened remains of a cyclops' skull. Blood and gristle was caked on my feet. With the fire and blood this little section of the school looked like a hell scape. This was a lesson to any who attacked the legion. We will utterly destroy you and leave a scar in your history.

"I'm going to offer you the deal of a lifetime. Surrender now and nothing more will happen to you. All of your remaining subordinates will live. If you surrender your crimes against the legion will be forgiven." I said. The fox monster's eye bulged out of their sockets. He frothed out of the mouth and the heat increased tenfold. The ground around him glassed as another tail began to form around him.

I watched his body shake as he roared. It sounded more like yipping to me. His hand struck out like a claw. It slashed down unleashing three lines of heat at 5000degrees each. There was no reason to hold myself back.

My mind finally finished the transition from the sweet dream of Yokai academy back to Legionnaire lieutenant. I stretched out my hand and pulled a katana from one of the corpses. The second it touched my hand my aura found purchase in the blade. The blade flashed in my hands unleashing crackling aura. The force alone subverted the air pressure. Diffusion and a new chaotic air current equalized the temperatures rapidly. The heat that reached my barrier was less than 1000degrees.

A layer of my barrier cracked and broke off. At the sight of weakness, the fox charged forward. He abandoned all pretense and slashed with his claws. As I fought with the blade, I quickly realized it was fragile beyond words. This was not a treasured Excalibur series blade made by the engineer teams of the legion. Victory wasn't promised.

I slashed through his arm at the height of one of his swipes and jabbed his jaw. Bones shattered against my fist one for him to swipe with his other hand. Like a rapid animal, he attacked relentlessly. His right wrist hung limply. Before my eyes the flames knit the skin back together.

Each exchange, I slashed a tendon in his arm or leg but the heat kept increasing. I dashed between strikes and planted my knee in his chest. His tails lashed out in response each 10,000 degrees. They would have sliced through my shield like a hot knife through butter. Instead, I blocked with my sword.

On the fifth exchange the blade cracked. The heat held its own force. Each time my blade clashed against it my blade melted and hardened. My opponent kept increasing his heat. The ground bubbled and popped, anything organic was already ash. The field of battle itself was deadly.

Even with the blade cracking and melting, I fought. He cornered me slashing with all his might the blade that defended me turned into slag. If I'd been in tormentor 9e raven power armor I'd have already won. If I still had my true lightning powers, I'd have struck him down. I sensed the rosary come off of Moka.

No, if she came into this the heat would kill her. There was no choice then. This was going to hurt. Pain like I'd never felt swept over my body as I moved. My sight vanished, my flesh scorched away, muscles charred meat, and my bones were blackened. My hand was in the right place. I am not my body, blood, or brain. I was more than that.

For once my aura obeyed completely and without reserve. Everything I was had been focused on a single outcome. Moka wouldn't suffer the same fate as me.

From my body, I emerged golden for the world to see. Wings of an eagle of gold and steel emerged from my back. Arcs of her lightning arced across their surface.

For a moment, I was no longer in yokai academy. I was in a cool adobe house with a woman with purple eyes and feathery golden hair. "If you don't drink your tea, I'll take it from you." My eyes widened. I threw the table away and grabbed ahold of her.

I knew this was a dream but it didn't matter. This could be my only chance to talk with her again. "Peta, why did I kill you?" I asked. She hugged me back. I didn't know if it was a remnant of her or my own mind trying to find its own forgiveness. I hoped it was the former.

She drank from her cup still in her hands. "I can't forgive you." I let my hands fall to their side.

"You're just a figment of my imagination. I killed you and I can't take that back." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"I was invincible. A flap of my wings shattered cities. My calls turned mortals to stone. It was I who unleashed the gods' wrath. There were only two things I couldn't defeat. The chains that bound me to the gods, and a dumb mortal boy who stole my heart. The chains were never tighter than when we fought. I was scared that the flaps of my wings would shatter your body. I feared my voice would turn you into stone. I was terrified that I would deliver the gods' wrath upon you." She placed her hands on either side of my face. Our eyes met and I was truly back.

"Is this where we used to play together?" I asked. The shelf full of pokemon statues and framed yugioh cards filled the space. This was where I ran away to after I survived.

"This memory is important to you. Even when that bitch stabbed you, it remained. I rode it with your qi to this world. She took a lot of my power but you didn't give up my memory. Unfortunately, this is the last time we'll see each other for a little while. I'm going to leave you to be reborn in this world. Don't worry you'll still keep a copy of my powers." I didn't know what to feel.

"But we only just met again. Is it something I did?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"You freed me and now you've convinced me you'll make this a world worth living in. I'm putting all my faith in you Morpheus. No pressure really." She said with a smirk.

"No pressure, I just have to win this fight and take over the legion." I muttered.

"I've been watching. That Moka girl won't betray you. Tsukune doesn't stand a chance, just use your power." My eyes widened. How much could she see?" "All is fair in love and war. I want you to win and take that guy's powers, take over the legion, and rule this world." Peta demanded.

"Is this the key to complete control?" I asked. She smiled and pushed me. I tripped over the table and landed on my back. She crawled on top of me and kissed me.

I was back. My body lay behind me slowly submerging in molten concrete. Mission statement, kill fox, return to body, and absorb fox's consciousness.

The monster moved at a sluggish pace. To my senses his slash was frozen. My fist moved and I had all the time I needed. I delivered a dozen blows. Each fired like a rail gun. It took a moment for reality to register my strikes. The framerate staggered as holes opened up in the fox's body. My leg rose and sliced through the air. Once again reality started getting fuzzy as my leg moved and returned to its place.

I turned away from the dying Fox. Reality was still glitching and the wounds were only just now opening. Flesh crawled as guts emerged from the wounds. Blood spewed forth. I took hold of my body and slowly returned to it. The world went from the glitching slow frame rate back to the real world. I felt the fox explode in a shower of gore.

My body was shielded again and rapidly regenerating. I touched blood and felt the fox's consciousness leap into my qi. My very nature was anathema to him. He was a monster that hated humanity. I was a legionnaire. My qi obliterated his existence upon contact. Only his Kuyo and Fairy Tale transferred over. The rest was incompatible and turned into errors.

I fell into Moka's arms and felt my consciousness lapse. The mind of a qi expert didn't cease activity when the body fell unconscious.

I retreated back to the adobe house. When I fled the Rocky Mountain institute, it had been my safe haven. Two years after that as my cultivation increased, it became my treasure chest. Everything from stolen cultivation material and books to children's toys found a place there. At twelve they found me again. The cold war between the deities and qi experts had begun. It only became hot when I developed aura and second Lieutenant Mathews supervised my promotion ceremony.

I stepped through a door leading through a long hallway. Eventually, I reached a point where adobe turned to steel. In a dimly lit room, I saw it. My own Excalibur. Oblivion the black blade that could handle all the aura I threw at her. Forged with one of Peta's feathers. The blade was lost but not forgotten.

My time was running out. I'd stood on the hallway staring at Oblivion. Hours had passed before I gained the nerve to approach it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to wield you a final time. I died and left you alone in gods know what state. Someday, I'll find you again and then we'll fight together. It's a promise, I'll never forget it."

I shut the door on Oblivion and took another winding hallway. This time, it led to a machine holding together the armor I wasn't able to wear. It was another regret. Before the final battle began his armor had been upgraded. His time was short.

"You're gone. I remember seeing the facility you rested in collapse. I'm not sure if I can find you but I'll try." The helmet of my armor stared back at me. It looked as if the black visor was accusing me of failure. If so, then I deserved it. I should have been in my armor instead of dying to that woman's dagger.

Slowly, my body recovered. I felt myself returning to consciousness.

I opened my eyes and felt good. My body had regenerated its flesh admirably. Machines connected to me fed my body the fluids and nutrients needed to regenerate. The door to my room opened to reveal a man dressed in like a priest.

"Ah, good you're awake. You gave Ms. Akashiya quite a scare. Though your friend Bright was confident you'd make a full recovery. The other students weren't so fortunate." The man smiled creepily.

"I was hoping Mr. Aono would be the one to win Ms. Akashiya's heart. He is quite a pure soul don't you agree. Their destiny had appeared set, until you intervened. All of my carefully laid plans have been unraveled. For a human that is quite a remarkable foot. Though you're something that used to be human." The man said. I turned my head to the side feeling for the man's emotions. Nothing was forthcoming except an indomitable will.

"I'd argue it's a very human thing to screw up plans." I said with a slight smile.

"I hoped you'd end up with Ms. Hinami. She certainly had an effect on you. Such a relationship was something I'd encourage." The man said.

"Who are you old man?" I asked him.

"Mikogami is my family name but you can call me headmaster." I turned my head to the side.

"You are quite the hands off administrator." I looked over to my nightstand to see a rare steak plated with a card. There were flowers and a can of tomato juice as well. " Hinami is a nice girl. So is Moka. Am I expelled?" I asked. I cut into the steak and opened the can of tomato juice.

"Aren't you worried you'll never see either of them?" Mikogami asked.

"There are advantages to being expelled." I was thinking about rallying those who still remembered me as a hero.

I brought a piece of steak to my mouth and chewed it quickly feeling my strength returning. She'd prepared three 64oz steaks on a single plate. Each bite was heavenly.

In those quiet moments between bites I thought about my new mission statement. What kind of world would a free spirit like Peta want to grow up in? That was a simple answer, she'd want to grow up free. What type of government was the most free? I didn't know, I'd need to learn from the past and the present.

"If you aren't around, I could alter Ms. Akashiya's memories. She could fall for Tsukune and become happy." I took another bite of steak and sipped the tomato juice.

This meal needed something, I couldn't quite place it. Perhaps, collard greens were an important part of his diet before. One of Peta's preferences. Or it was one of her preferences to feed him. He didn't like them back then. Now, he was feeling nostalgic.

"Do that and I'll kill you?" I said conversationally with a threatening jab with my fork.

"My goodness only a teenager and already you think you're something special." I sucked in a breath and felt for my level of control.

65-76% of my aura was under my control. That's over mid way through foundry. With some polishing, I'd jump into high foundry. Only the general ranks were at that level.

"I once fought against a demigod. Not one of the famous ones like Heracles this one was named," I thought about it for a moment. "I didn't get his name. He was a son of the Greek god Hephaestus and a real technocrat. He had tools and tricks that made my Tormentor 9e Raven look like a Nintendo power glove." I smiled for a minute took a bite of steak and looked back at the headmaster.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow. I chewed up the bite of steak and thought about it for a moment.

"I was on a convoy to another facility they were showing me off. I'd just recently killed a goddess of authority itself. The convoy was set upon by a demigod with a grudge. Fortunately, I was wearing my power armor, armed with my sword, and a ceremonial shield with the legion symbol. Ironically, that symbol was an eagle."

"The Tormentor 9e Raven can utilize 65% of my aura and boost the effects. With the power armor 65% was worth 650%. It provided a natural shield capable of deflected a railgun shell from an experimental artillery placement. Add that output to a Excalibur Omen and you have a set of armaments that can slay gods." The headmaster raised an eyebrow. Skepticism written on his face.

"I'm getting to the point, I thought some context was needed." I took a sip of tomato juice and sat the empty can down. A frown covered my face as the memory began to clear. "It was the first time my 9e Raven power armor failed me. The round from the railgun wasn't meant to kill me. It overtaxed my shields and burned out one of the alternators. The 9e had six of them. Normally one going dark wasn't an issue. I'd cleared the distance and deflected another with a solid shield. He wanted me closer. His real weapon close range." I looked around for something to drink but all I had was blood from the steak. I sighed and turned to plate up to drink seasoned blood. Instead of refreshing me, it made me thirstier.

"Do you require some water? I'm very busy and I'd like to know if your story had a point to it." He got up and filled cup with water. "Drink and hurry up." Mikogami said.

"He had a gun that fired a short range emp. One of my alternators were fried, it cut my suit's capacity for defense. Aura used went from 65% to 58% The shields needed only two alternators to function and there wasn't yet a redundancy function. With only one alternator my shield was at 50% power another few pop shots from the demigod broke the other. At the time, I hadn't had a reason to use my own power for a barrier. My suit was still green with strength and weapons but I had no shields. The 9e Raven was light. It was built for fighting powerful aerial enemies. Worse yet, I was armed with a close range set. A smarter legionnaire would have retreated. Back then I was just like a red. I charged the hill. I remember when I made it to the top of the hill. The artillery configured railgun was torn apart from the blast. Nothing was left of it but slag. The demi god was laughing just before he fired the emp."

"It sounds like he was prepared for you." I nodded as the memory played out.

"He had a tent up and I'd later find out he'd been given our schedule. It wasn't the officers that died with me. In the convoy, I was surrounded by normal human soldiers. I chose to travel with them. They were who I killed the goddess to save. When cities were torn apart they were on the ground or in the air trying to buy time for civilians. We were too valuable to die, what was one human soldiers life compared to one of ours." I shook my head. That world was lost. "The shot from the rail gun killed everyone but me."

"This story has gone on long enough. I desire a conclusion." Mikogami said.

"I knew something the demigod didn't. The hill was hollowed out." A smile crept over my face. "The rail gun firing had started the process. When I left cover, used aura to fly up the remainder of the hill while the demigod fired. I used the power stolen from the goddess and struck the hill with lightning. He was so concerned with me that when the bolt hit his lightning rod, he didn't hear when the hill gave. He lost his footing the rifle went high and my sword struck home. I killed him. Just before the hill collapsed in on itself. Eventually, I made my way to the next checkpoint. From then on, I traveled with a squad of armored infantry." He looked at me assessing my story. "To win you need more than luck to win. You need to have the power to capitalize on luck. I've made a career out of doing just that." I said and ate the last bite of steak.

A small smile spread across my face. "I have the feeling you're on a hollow hill as well. One way or another something's going to happen. I don't think I'm the one you're worried about taking advantage of it." At the time, I was reaching. This was a gamble that someone called a dark lord had enemies.

I felt shock and then approval emerge from the headmaster. Slowly, he clapped his hands. "That story was long and missing information but you figured it out. There are students who'd like nothing more than to start a war between monsters and humans. Some are clever enough to cause the chaos required to facilitate it. Alright, you can stay for now. The discipline committee was corrupt anyway." The way he casually dismissed forty lives didn't fill me with confidence.

He stood up and left the room. I put the plate to the side and calmed down. The headmaster was hard to deal with. Trying to build a relationship with a story didn't work. That man didn't feel sympathy for human deaths either. He definitely wasn't a bleeding heart that wanted humans and yokai to get along. Either a joint peace between monsters and humans wasn't his goal or it was the goal of another. That would make Mikogami a follower. I needed to learn that man's history. Who would know?

The answer was obvious. Moka's father was a dark lord.

** Author's note: This was fun, i added a little more about Morpheus' past and set up a better excuse to meet the family. From here the rails are coming off a little. Somethings will still happen. If you have any questions leave a review. I'll get back to you at some point tomorrow. **


End file.
